


the night is dark and full of drums

by yablochkey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, onesided!Jinyoung/Jaebum, onesided!Mark/Jackson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: незадолго до того, как Марку исполняется двадцать два, он покупает билет на самолёт





	

i.  


Марку исполняется двадцать два в небе где-то между Лос-Анджелесом и Пусаном. Его рейс — это шестнадцать часов полёта и ещё пять, потраченных на бесцельное шатание по аэропорту во время пересадки в Токио, где Марк покупает себе неприлично дорогой кофе и киткат со вкусом зелёного чая. Большую часть пути он спит или слушает музыку, пробует посмотреть Марсианина, на премьеру которого так и не попал в своё время, но выключает фильм уже на десятой минуте. На борту тихо и спокойно, и Марк мысленно считает часовые пояса, остающиеся позади. Он так далеко от дома — просто не верится.

В Пусане его мгновенно отлавливает молоденькая, коротконогая кореянка — она неплохо говорит по-английски, хоть её акцент и режет Марку ухо. Вместе они добираются до автобусов и берут билеты до Чанвона. Ещё два часа в пути — это всего ничего по сравнению с тем, сколько Марк преодолел до этого. Кореянка — он бессовестно не запоминает её имя — высыпает ему на колени какие-то снэки и не перестаёт извиняться за то, что не успела купить чего-нибудь посущественней. Марк улыбается ей неловко и едва не шепчет бесконечное «всё в порядке» то на английском, то на корейском. Он не представляет, каким адом было бы добираться до университета самостоятельно.

Пока они едут, Марк разглядывает пейзаж за окном. Здесь даже небо кажется совсем другим — из-за того, как падает свет, наверное. Горы тянутся вдоль дороги, невысокие, покрытые густым лесом, только изредка на каком-нибудь склоне мелькнёт тропа и крыша храма, к которому она ведёт. Пару раз они проезжают сквозь тоннель в горе — в такие моменты сигнал пропадает и герои какого-то шоу, идущего по ТВ, застывают на экране со сложными лицами.

Когда они подъезжают к Чанвону, начинает темнеть, а пока добираются до университета и общежития, в котором Марку предстоит провести следующие n месяцев, небо становится совсем чёрным. Первые капли дождя бьют по плечам, одна — холодная и тяжёлая — приземляется на кончик носа. Марк оказывается в дверях общежития ровно в ту секунду, когда мир за окном становится похожим на заблюренную до неприличного фотку. Ему выдают ключ, тёплые клетчатые одеяла и небольшую, слишком плоскую подушку. Стоит Марку затащить в лифт чемодан и ткнуть на кнопку третьего этажа, в нём словно что-то ломается — усталость наваливается на плечи чугунной плитой. Марк прислоняется боком к стенке лифта, слушая его размеренное гудение. Отражение в зеркале напротив — бледное и усталое.

Марк не знает этого парня.

Его половина комнаты не тронута, только на столе лежит пара листовок с телефонами доставки пиццы и курицы. Соседа нет, то ли на парах, то ли просто куда-то отлучился, но Марк краем глаза замечает расставленные на полках учебники и несколько заметок, прилепленных к стене над письменным столом. Кажется, текст на них написан на тайском.

Всё, на что хватает Марка, — это вытащить из чемодана пижаму и написать матери, что добрался до универа без проблем. Он переодевается и долго чистит зубы, залипнув на то, как скатываются дождевые капли по стеклу. Становится совсем темно, Марк расстилает постель и, забравшись в ворох одеял, выключает свет. Темнота такая плотная, что, кажется, липнет к лицу. Марк переворачивается на спину и разглядывает очертания потолка. Наверное, джетлаг его убьёт. В Лос-Анджелесе сейчас только три утра — в такое время Марк обычно пролистывал ютуб в поисках чего-нибудь интересного или гулял с ребятами по улицам. Но сейчас он — на шестнадцать часов в будущем, улицы здесь совсем другие и ребята, наверное, тоже.

Смотри-ка, как далеко забрался.

Марк закрывает глаза.

Когда он просыпается, в комнате всё ещё темно, только светится голубоватым экран ноутбука на соседней кровати. Марк плохо осознаёт себя в пространстве и времени. Медленно, но до него доходит, что он в Чанвоне за десять тысяч километров от дома и это не сон. Марк вытаскивает из-под подушки телефон, щурится и торопливо убавляет яркость: начало второго ночи. Этот день слишком долгий, чтобы Марк смог его спокойно пережить.

В ванной бежит вода, кажется, дверь приоткрыта, потому что Марк довольно отчётливо слышит, как там чистят зубы. Его сосед, он негромко мычит какую-то мелодию. Экран его ноутбука повёрнут в сторону Марка, и, привстав на локте, он может разглядеть вкладку ютуба с каким-то клипом.

В горле совсем сухо, Марк садится на кровати и потирает глаза. Шторы завешены, но даже сквозь них можно различить то, как качаются за окном деревья. За прошедшие часы дождь то ли закончился, то ли просто затих.

Шум воды в ванной стихает, и Марка на мгновение накрывает удушливым приступом паники. Что он здесь делает? Зачем он приехал один в это незнакомое страшное место? Эта комната, небольшая и уютная, не имеет к нему никакого отношения. Человек в ванной — Марк не видел его лица, не слышал голоса, но это точно не один из его друзей. Когда он выйдет из ванной и в полоске света Марк различит его черты, он всё равно лишнюю секунду будет надеяться увидеть кого-то другого.

Шлепки босых ног по полу в коротком узком коридоре — большую его часть занимает обувная полка, на которой не стоит ни одной пары марковых кроссовок. Тень на линолеуме, потом щелчок выключателя — и она сливается с темнотой.

— О, — нечёткий силуэт в дверном проёме. Совсем невысокий. — Проснулся. Привет, что ли.

Он говорит это по-английски, и Марк с облегчением выдыхает. Может быть, одной проблемой меньше.

— Ага. Привет, — голос сиплый и грубый, горло дерёт, как наждачкой. Марку срочно нужен глоток воды. — Я Марк.

Щелчок выключателя, и на секунду Марк зажмуривается от яркого света. Когда он открывает глаза, его сосед, худой парнишка в растянутой футболке и широких спортивных штанах, оказывается совсем близко. Его выбеленные волосы выглядят влажными и немного подвиваются на концах.

— Не буду издеваться над тобой. Мне кажется, сейчас ты просто не запомнишь моё имя, — Марк непонимающе вскидывает бровь, но его сосед только улыбается. — Можешь звать меня Бэмбэм, — и протягивает руку. Ладонь у него тоже совсем худая, с тонкими узловатыми пальцами, а на ощупь тёплая и неожиданно нежная — интересно, это у него всегда так или из-за того, что он только что вышел из душа? Рукопожатие кажется странноватым — они ведь в Корее, но Бэмбэм выглядит настолько уверенным в своих действиях, что Марк решает не обращать внимания. В конце концов, так даже привычней.

Он одёргивает себя почти сразу. Привычки — это именно то, с чем Марк пытается бороться. Пока что не то чтобы очень успешно, но эта поездка — отличный шанс, чтобы разобраться со всем накопившимся дерьмом.

— Что, твоё настоящее имя даже страннее, чем Бэмбэм?

Бэмбэм смешно фыркает — его чёлка чуть взлетает вверх от дуновения воздуха.

— Просто поверь — это не то, что ты бы хотел услышать в два часа ночи после хрен знает скольки часов пути.

— Пожалуй, ты прав.

Они замолкают — Бэмбэм хватается за полотенце и неторопливо сушит волосы. Ворот его футболки потемнел от воды, рисунок на груди — пикачу — кажется каким-то выцветшим. Марку знакомо это, этот тип вещей — любимые майки и кофты, оставшиеся со старшей школы, в них уже не выйдешь из дому, но выбросить не то жалко, не то просто неправильно. Они как напоминание о доме или о том, что, несмотря на то, как быстро течёт время, некоторые вещи остаются с нами чуть дольше других.

Талисман на удачу, «доброй ночи», не сказанное привычным голосом, но остающееся невидимым отпечатком где-то на рукаве.

Марку знакомо это, этот тип вещей — именно поэтому его чемодан оказался таким лёгким.

Марк осторожно трогает своё горло пальцами — ощущение, словно там застряло что-то шершавое. Он тянется к рюкзаку, брошенному рядом с кроватью, и выуживает из бокового кармана бутылку воды — на дне едва что-то плещется. Он делает жадный глоток и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. Пить хочется только сильнее. Марк оборачивается, чтобы спросить у Бэмбэма, где можно купить воды, но тот уже стоит рядом с полной бутылкой в протянутой руке. Марк благодарно кивает и отвинчивает крышку.

— На будущее — в конце коридора есть кухня, там куллер, микроволновка и автоматы с едой, — Бэмбэм перекладывает ноутбук с кровати на стол и забирается под одеяло. — И если проголодаешься, всегда можно заказать пиццу или курицу. Или всё вместе, потому что лично я никогда не могу выбрать что-то одно, — он улыбается, и Марк не может сдержать ответной улыбки. _Дурак_.

— Тебе надо будет подойти в офис завтра. К десяти часам, — Бэмбэм на секунду отвлекается на телефон, крякнувший уведомлением о новом сообщении. — Я проведу тебя и помогу разобраться с бумагами, так что можешь не волноваться. Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится.

Марк с благодарностью кивает. Бэмбэм кажется таким открытым, и Марк сам невольно расслабляется. Он уже и забыл, что это такое, — не чувствовать постоянного напряжения, находясь рядом с другими людьми. Это там, в далёком Лос-Анджелесе, шкаф с его скелетами стоял в гостиной и его знакомые, проходя мимо, каждый раз задевали его. Всё, что мог сделать Марк, — это стоять и молиться, чтобы в один момент дверца не распахнулась. Этот грохот, и пыль, и выкрученные под невозможными углами бледные фигуры, а потом — неловкое молчание. Если бы в какой-то момент на его звонки перестали отвечать, Марк бы, наверное, свихнулся. Поэтому, да, потому что он тот ещё трус, он добавляет новый номер в чёрный список и кладёт телефон в изголовье кровати. Билеты на самолёт и паспорт лежат на столе. Всё вместе — сцена преступления против человечества, против дружбы, против—

Марк тянется к выключателю и тушит свет. Наверное, следующие несколько часов он проведёт без сна, увидит что-то, что не хотел бы больше никогда видеть. Это не смертельно, но всё-таки неприятно, как обрывки кошмара, которые вертятся в голове следующие несколько дней.

И — господи, правда — он тоже очень надеется.

Время летит слишком быстро — вот Марк втаскивает чемодан в комнату под свист ветра и барабанную дробь дождя по оконному стеклу, вот встречает своё первое утро в едва знакомом месте и в первый раз чистит зубы, стоя плечом к плечу с Бэмбэмом (Марк немного выше и шире в плечах; при нормальном освещении становится заметно, какие убитые у Бэмбэма волосы). На него сыпется гора мелких дел, вроде необходимости сделать банковскую и ID-карты, найти обменник и купить себе шампунь. Бэмбэм правда помогает ему с документами, переводит названия полей для заполнения с корейского и одалживает корректор, когда Марк делает ошибку в собственном имени. Он же отводит Марка в банк и помогает разобраться с корейскими вонами, а вечером покупает ему кофе и чизкейк в одном из кофешопов. Они поразительно легко находят общий язык, Бэмбэм много дурачится и шутит, а ещё — легко заполняет возникающие в разговорах паузы и не смотрит на Марка так, будто ждёт от него чего-то особенного.

Марк заполняет графу с датой рождения, когда Бэмбэм издаёт возмущённый вопль.

— Четвёртое сентября? Серьёзно? Ты провёл свой день рождения один, перелетая через полпланеты? — Бэмбэм выглядит так, будто Марк нанёс ему личное оскорбление. — Мы должны это исправить. Срочно.

Марк закатывает глаза, но даже не пытается спорить. Пары часов рядом с Бэмбэмом хватило, чтобы понять: если ему что-то пришло в голову, то сопротивление бесполезно.

Двадцать два — какое вообще отношение эта цифра имеет к нему? Совсем недавно Марк праздновал восемнадцатилетие, потом стремительно наступили двадцать лет — тот нелепый торт навечно останется в его памяти. Двадцать два — это время взрослеть, причём как ему самому, так и его проблемам. Марк не успеет и глазом моргнуть, как ему стукнет двадцать пять — к этому времени надо будет окончить универ и найти работу, что-то поприличнее баристы в Старбаксе. В двадцать шесть можно будет ходить с налётом щетины на лице, родители уже пару раз точно намекнут о свадьбе. Всё это представляется так хорошо, так чётко, так ослепительно — иногда кажется, что Марк знает всё наперёд и в его жизни больше не произойдёт ничего удивительного, но потом он вспоминает—

Как это бывает — внезапно и громко.

Бэмбэм говорит, что ему восемнадцать, и называет Марка хёном — таким тоном, что тут же получает по шее. Его смех, что-то среднее между повизгиванием и икотой, едва не доводит Марка до истерики — в конечном итоге, документы они заполняют раза в два дольше необходимого.

В первый день они прогуливаются по периметру университета, Марк делает десяток фото — учебные корпуса, пара кошек, свернувшихся клубком под дверями одного из общежитий, неясные очертания гор вдалеке — чтобы потом отправить их друзьям и родителям. Не происходит ровно ничего примечательного, но в свою комнату Марк возвращается совершенно выжатый и убитый.

Не происходит ровно ничего примечательного, но ощущение, что внутренности стягивает и перекручивает от того, какое здесь всё другое, убаюкивает его ко сну.

Эта страна, этот крошечный город внизу карты — всего суток хватает, чтобы Марку захотелось пустить здесь корни.

Бэмбэм говорит ему своё настоящее имя в четверг. Марк слушает его с серьёзным лицом, а потом начинает смеяться, и Бэмбэм смеётся вместе с ним, потому что дурак — это диагноз. Неконтролируемые то гиеньи, то поросьячьи визги — Марк хватается за живот, Бэмбэм за стол, опрокидывая стакан с остатками воды на какие-то распечатки.

Это «Конпимук Бувакуль» они потом разучивают по слогам. Марк говорит, что это звучит, как заклинание, и Бэмбэм пинает его куда-то в лодыжку. Серьёзно, надо задуматься над этой штукой с хён-донсен, потому что их отношения слишком быстро выходят из-под контроля.

В пятницу, говорит Бэмбэм, я куплю пиццу, а ты купишь соджу. Будет классно. Марк не хочет сопротивляться.

Его одногруппники — в основном китайцы, пара ребят из Вьетнама и трое русских кореянок. Марку немного стыдно за то, что он даже не пытается запомнить их имена и за четыре дня всё их взаимодействие сводится к передаче свежих распечаток к уроку по рядам. У Марка единственного здесь нет никого из знакомых, ну, кроме Бэмбэма, но тот готовится к TOPIK и по вечерам бормочет грамматические конструкции на манер заклинаний.

Стоит подумать о том, что Марк оказался в чужой стране, зная лишь алфавит и пару бытовых фраз, на неопределённый срок, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Глупо сомневаться в том, готов ты на такой решительный шаг или нет, когда подошвы касаются асфальта в аэропорту Пусана. Ещё не поздно бросить всё и вернуться — эта мысль преследует Марка по ночам, мешая заснуть, но потом Бэмбэм перекатывается на другой бок, шуршит одеялом, и эти маленькие звуки как-то отрезвляют.

На самом деле, он не жалеет о том, что уехал. Заранее знал, что не будет жалеть.

ii.

В ту пятницу они так и не заказывают пиццу.

На улице совсем темно, когда они выбираются из общаги в магазин. Бэмбэм хочет чего-нибудь супервкусного и вредного на закуску, Марк не отказался бы от кофе. Они заходят в GS25, потому что дорога до него занимает меньше всего времени. Марк блуждает между стеллажами, пока Бэмбэм смахивает еду с полок и не может решить, что он хочет больше — милкис, потому что он его обожает, или апельсиновую фанту, потому что на банке изображены герои Ван Писа, или, может, просто взять и то, и другое? Вместо кофе Марк берёт шоколадное молоко и кимбап — предварительно спросив, какой из них не превратит его рот в филиал Тартара.

(Он всё ещё выясняет отношения с корейской едой — получается с переменным успехом, но всё же лучше, чем ожидалось. Немного эгоистично Марк радуется, что не веган и в целом неплохо переносит острое, в противном случае жизнь в Корее могла бы превратиться в _выживание_ )

На кассе перед ними только какой-то студентик в чёрной водолазке — он расплачивается за рамён и большой стакан кофе. Марк разглядывает его профиль, пока Бэмбэм пытается ответить кому-то в какаотоке и не выронить гору сладостей, которую он отчаянно прижимает к груди. Парень уже убирает кошелёк в сумку и поворачивает в сторону кулера, чтобы залить рамён кипятком, когда Бэмбэм отрывается от телефона и в его глазах мелькает тень узнавания:

— О, Джинён-хён, — он так удивляется, что пытается опустить руки, и едва успевает подхватить летящую вниз — всё-таки милкис — банку.

 _Джинён-хён_ оборачивается на его голос и кивает с немного растерянным выражением на лице. Секундная заминка, а потом Бэмбэм выдаёт какую-то проповедь на корейском — Джинён отвечает одобрительным хмыканьем, а Марк не разбирает ни слова, кроме своего имени.

— Пак Джинён, приятно познакомиться, — внезапно обращаются к Марку по-английски. — Мы встретились немного раньше, чем я рассчитывал, но так тоже неплохо.

Марк не сдерживается и бросает недоумённый взгляд на Бэмбэма, но тот только улыбается и пожимает плечами. По привычке Марк едва не протягивает Джинёну ладонь для рукопожатия, но вовремя спохватывается и коротко кланяется.

Всё получается слишком неловко. Марк даже не понимает, нужно ли ему представляться, глупо это или просто вежливо. С самой первой секунды что-то такое проскальзывает в Джинёне и даёт ясно понять, что с ним будет сложно.

— Если вы не торопитесь, — начинает Джинён немного неуверенно, будто сам ещё не решил, что хочет сказать, — мы можем посидеть немного на улице.

На какое-то мгновение кажется, что он хочет, чтобы Марк сказал нет, чтобы он отказался, нашёл какую-то причину быть слишком занятым, недоступным, не в сети, и всё это так _неправильно_ —

Марк кивает и для верности даже пытается улыбнуться — выходит скованно, но искренне. Джинён хмурит брови — становится весь такой серьёзный, как ребёнок, пытающийся что-то понять, а потом уходит готовить свой рамен. Бэмбэм, заплативший за покупки, сгружает их в пакет и вручает его Марку.

— Займи пока место, я пойду подогрею кимбап, — и несильно толкает его локтем.

На улице чуть прохладно, пахнет шедшим всё утро дождём. Марк выбирает столик подальше от входа и падает за него. Почему-то становится интересно, сядет Джинён рядом с ним или напротив. Это кажется безумно важным, будто все дальнейшие события будут зависеть только от этого. Странное чувство, странное впечатление от Джинёна. Тот факт, что он изначально знает о Марке хоть что-то, автоматически делает игру нечестной. Это не похоже на знакомство с друзьями друзей, потому что у Джинёна были какие-то планы на Марка — наверняка связанные с университетом, но всё-таки. Джинён так посмотрел на него, будто Марк — это проект, с которым ему надо справиться, задача, которую надо решить. Они встретились всего пять минут назад, но Марк уже сейчас может сказать, что Джинён с большой вероятностью такой же замкнутый, как и он сам.

Хорошо, что у них есть Бэмбэм.

— Джинён-хёну позвонили, он сейчас подойдёт, — говорит Бэмбэм и, отдав Марку разогретый кимбап, садится напротив. — Тебе же говорили про эту программу? Ну, корейских студентов приставляют к иностранцам, чтобы они социализировались и всё такое. Джинён участвовал в ней в прошлом семестре, вместе с Джебом-хёном и Ёндже-хёном, — Бэмбэм открывает пакет сладкого попкорна и задумчиво забрасывает пригоршню в рот. — Джебом-хён был моим другом. В смысле, по программе. Ну и в принципе другом тоже. Они с Ёндже-хёном сейчас уехали в Сеул. Прошли прослушивание и стажируются в JYP, знаешь таких? По-хорошему, Джинён-хёну тоже надо было с ними ехать. Он классно поёт, точно бы прошёл, — Бэмбэм открывает свой милкис и делает жадный глоток, пока Марк пытается уследить за нитью повествования. С Бэмбэмом так всегда — а ведь Марк не знает его даже недели. — В общем, Джинён-хён твой друг. Но ты должен был познакомиться с ним только в конце месяца, — Бэмбэм оглядывается на Джинёна, всё это время топтавшегося чуть в стороне. Ровно в этот момент он кладёт трубку и, убрав телефон в карман, направляется к ним.

— Что если мы друг другу не понравимся? — осторожно спрашивает Марк, не отрывая взгляда от приближающегося Джинёна.

Бэмбэм пожимает плечами.

— Вы ничего друг другу не должны. Если некомфортно, то зачем себя мучить, правда?

Джинён перехватывает его взгляд, вскидывает бровь. Марк отводит глаза.

В конечном итоге, Джинён садится рядом с ним. Марк косит на него иногда — они так близко, что он может различить намечающуюся щетину у Джинёна на подбородке. Скамейка довольна узкая, ещё немного и они сидели бы бедром к бедру.

В основном говорит Бэмбэм, но в этом нет ничего нового или необычного. Иногда Джинён отвечает что-то — часто ироничное — своим спокойным ровным голосом, и Марка едва не душит дискомфортом. Джинён нравится ему и не нравится одновременно, всё сразу. Он не похож ни на кого из его друзей, разве только на самого Марка: он узнаёт эту стену за словами. Не стоит надеяться, что Джинён просто так распахнёт перед ним все двери.

— Стоп, — внезапно говорит Джинён посреди монолога Бэмбэма и укоризненно смотрит на Марка. Тот перестаёт вертеть в руках почти остывший кимбап и замирает, не зная, чувствовать себя виноватым или что.

— На будущее — на упаковках почти всегда указано, за что и как тянуть, чтобы её открыть, — Джинён забирает у него кимбап и проводит пальцем от угла к углу: — Раз, два, три. Просто тяни по очереди, — он отдаёт Марку аккуратный треугольник кимбапа и сминает в ладони упаковку.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Марк. Аппетит пропадает, несмотря на чувство, что у него в животе какой-то кратер, который срочно нужно чем-нибудь заполнить.

У Джинёна на указательном пальце правой руки полоска незагорелой кожи, будто он носил там кольцо. Эта деталь, не несущая, в общем-то, никакого смысла, очень чётко откладывается у Марка в голове. Словно эта тонкая, шириной всего в несколько миллиметров полоска — что-то сродни бреши в броне.

Марк долго жуёт свой кимбап — он правда совсем не острый, хотя сочетание тунца с беконом всё ещё кажется своеобразным. Джинён рядом накручивает на палочки рамён — его губы блестят от бульона и выглядят потемневшими. Каждый раз, когда он втягивает лапшу в рот, раздаётся какой-то хлюпающий, скользкий звук. Бэмбэм замолкает на долгую минуту, пока обсуждает что-то в какаотоке — судя по тому, насколько сосредоточенным выглядит его лицо, это что-то серьёзное и скорее всего связанное с учёбой. Он упоминал до этого, что участвует в разных проектах — презентации, выступления и прочее-прочее, и, наверное, это было что-то вроде намёка, что-то вроде приглашения, что-то вроде попытки помочь влиться в университетскую — и не только — жизнь.

В том, как Бэмбэм говорит с Марком, иногда проскальзывает что-то, отвратительно похожее на жалость. Бэмбэм, восемнадцать громких и нелепых лет, не выбивается из общей картины.

Наверное, потому что он ни от чего не сбегал.

За все эти дни Марк заходит на свою страницу в фейсбуке всего два раза.

Пишет: «Я добрался».

Пишет: «Все хорошо».

И не проверяет сообщения.

В конечном итоге они ничего не празднуют, а просто проводят вечер втроём. У Джинёна оказывается ванрум, который тот ни с кем не делит с тех пор, как его Джебом уехал в Сеул. Они покупают несколько бутылок соджу — все разных вкусов — и заказывают курицу и пиццу.

Вечер не должен был закончиться так — отсутствием пространства между коленом Марка и бедром Джинёна. Джинён сильно краснеет, когда выпивает, и его глаза кажутся совсем тёмными и блестящими, как какие-то камни.

Это едва ли можно назвать дружескими посиделками, потому что, кроме отсутствия пространства, между ними больше ничего нет. От алкоголя у Джинёна немного развязывается язык, и он, расслабившись, вступает в нелепые перепалки с Бэмбэмом. Джинён учится на медицинском менеджменте — даже показывает Марку свою куртку, белую с золотыми нашивками. Бэмбэм говорит, что это слишком помпезно, но в итоге ходит за Джинёном по пятам и выпрашивает разрешения примерить её — тот сдаётся, только когда решает, что Бэмбэм унижен в достаточной степени. Марк бы, наверное, тоже хотел заказать такую куртку — что-то вроде символа принятия или привязанности, _я был здесь и эти место и время остались со мной_.

Меньше недели, а уже кажется, что он понемногу пускает корни в здешнюю каменистую почву. Уроки корейского — их безумный ритм, неповоротливость новых звуков во рту, то, каким неопрятным и почти детским выходит хангыль; их комната в общежитии — узкая и уютная, с вечно включенным тихо жужжащим ноутбуком Бэмбэма на столе и окном, заклеенным рекламами закусочных. Выпотрошенный чемодан прячется в углу, словно какой-то подкроватный монстр. Марк старается не обращать на него внимания: пусть его вид и внушает ему что-то похожее на тихую, подрагивающую тревогу, сам чемодан абсолютно безвреден. Напитки и снэки, которые подсовывает ему Бэмбэм, обрывки улиц и линии перекрёстков, которые они проходят по вечерам, плейлист, под который Марк засыпает — это всё тонкие корешки, связывающие его с Чанвоном в сентябре две тысячи шестнадцатого. Джинён, его крошечный ванрум, и даже эта куртка — само их появление в жизни Марка делает его немного реальнее, немного более осязаемым.

— Допивай, — бормочет Джинён, толкая Марку в ладонь бутылку виноградного соджу — там осталась, наверное, ещё треть.

Марк послушно делает глоток, который наверняка окажется лишним. Джинён смотрит на него, довольный собой, и убирает ладонью чёлку со лба. Он постоянно так делает — выверенным до автоматизма, картинным движением, и, может, это и выглядит немного неестественно, но точно не _плохо_.

— Ты не собираешь звать меня хёном, правда ведь? — спрашивает Марк, и Джинён фыркает в ответ, некрасиво и громко.

— Может, только при посторонних, — он кривит лицо, и Бэмбэм с восторгом лупит его по колену:

— Я тогда тоже не буду звать тебя хёном, — и мгновенно получает затрещину.

Марку немного странно от всего этого; динамика новых отношений, строительство мостов и снос лишних стен — одно за другим оно меняет что-то вокруг него — и внутри него тоже. Никто никому ничего не должен, но, может быть, Марку просто немного хотелось бы—

Джинён допивает своё соджу и прикрывает глаза. Его ресницы мелко подрагивают и отбрасывают на щёки короткие, сероватые тени.

Бэмбэм засыпает, положив голову Джинёну на колени.

Дорога от общежития до учебного корпуса становится привычной, потом Марк в одиночку исследует паутину крошечных улочек, сползающих вниз, к центру города. Из-за того, что университет расположен на возвышении, иногда кажется, что он отрезан от внешнего мира. По выходным на его территории становится тихо: большинство студентов уезжает отдыхать домой или прожигать жизнь в Пусан. Джинён — они всё-таки обмениваются номерами тем пьяным первым вечером — пропадает где-то в библиотеке, потому что цитата Бэмбэма: «Они на медицинском все безумные фрики, не обращай внимания», хотя и сам Бэмбэм большую часть субботы проводит, ткнувшись взглядом в учебник.

Марк пытается смотреть корейские шоу и даже загугливает кейпоп. Ютуб подсовывает ему клипы каких-то SHINee и Bulletproof Boy Scouts — честно, сколько этим ребятам платят, если они согласились выступать под таким названием? — и Марк даже закидывает несколько песен в плейлист.

С самого приезда усталость, копившаяся до этого, даёт о себе знать: Марк хочет спать двадцать четыре на семь, а по утрам просыпается только после второго звонка будильника. Часто после пар он укладывается вздремнуть на пару часов, а открыв глаза, долго не может понять, где оказался. Две недели проносятся пулей, мажут по виску — числа на календаре кажутся просто запредельными. Сложно представить, что это такое — не видеть каждое утро заспанное лицо Бэмбэма, не слушать его чуть хрипловатый после сна голос, не сталкиваться с ним на пороге ванной. В эту рутину так легко скатиться, она кажется уютной, удобной, как вторая кожа.

Две недели — этого хватает, чтобы поверить, что так было всегда.

Где-то между делом пролетает Чусок — кампус вымирает почти на неделю, а в округе перестаёт работать большинство ресторанов и магазинов. Кое-как они находят номер работающей доставки и заказывают большую пиццу с пепперони. Это едва ли можно сравнить с пышным ужином в кругу семьи, но Марка вполне устраивает.

За всё это время Марк так и не добирается до моря, хотя это, наверное, единственная вещь, которую он хотел здесь увидеть. Вечера оказываются заняты стонами над корейским, болтовнёй с Бэмбэмом и спонтанными киномарафонами. Несколько раз они выбираются в город, Марк фотографирует дома и улицы — их даже близко не сравнить с Лос-Анджелесом, а Бэмбэм делает с сотню новых селфи. У Джинёна на них вечно нет времени — сначала учёба, потом поездка домой на праздники, а когда они всё-таки пересекаются, то едва находят слова, чтобы поддержать разговор.

Это особенно странно на фоне того, как легко разговаривать с Джинёном в какаотоке. Может, потому что у него есть время подумать над ответом и всегда можно забить в навер непонятную фразу. Джинён впервые пишет ему на следующий же день после их знакомства.

Говорит: «Привет, меня зовут Пак Джинён».

Говорит: «Передай Бэмбэму, что он будет гореть в аду за то, что слюнявил мне брюки».

Говорит: «Это была худшая вечеринка ко дню рождения. Мне тебя жаль».

Марк показывает это Бэмбэму, и тот в отместку заваливает каток Джинёна гневными аудиосообщениями на тайском.

Марк пишет: «Рад знакомству, Пак Джинён».

И потом ещё: «Без твоего участия она не была бы настолько провальной. Спасибо».

Джинён посылает ему многозначительное многоточие, а потом предлагает дуэль.

Марк знал, что на самом деле он тот ещё придурок.

iii.

Две недели превращаются в месяц, словно по щелчку пальцев, и, блин, отрубить бы этому фокуснику руки. Марк, кажется, ничего толком не успевает, но чем он занят — тоже не особо понятно. С утра и до обеда у него пары, потом несколько часов на то, чтобы вздремнуть, потому что в свои уже-двадцать-два года Марк так и не уяснил, что режим сна — это ключ к успеху. Вставать по утрам здесь даже сложнее, чем было дома — часто Марк просто садится на кровати и не шевелится, пока Бэмбэм не включит воду в ванной или не зазвонит очередной будильник. В плохие дни он разрешает себе поспать до упора, а потом собирается за рекордные три минуты — как раз хватает, чтобы натянуть кофту, штаны и почистить зубы. На самом деле Марк не уверен, что кто-то обратил бы на него особое внимание, даже если бы он пришёл в пижаме.

В следующие четыре часа он пытается успеть за объяснениями преподавателя, что-то запоминает, что-то — не очень, пьёт много воды и иногда мысленно стонет что-то вроде «пожалуйста, можно ещё раз и по-английски?».

Говорить по-корейски сложно: наверное, потому что корейцы и думают совсем по-особому, и Марку, всю жизнь прожившему в Америке, никогда их толком не понять. Потом уже идут все эти штуки, вроде произношения, словарного запаса, грамматики, от количества которой он едва не захлёбывается, и прочее. Конечно, ему нужно больше практики и попыток выйти из зоны комфорта, но если на парах у Марка получается побороть собственную застенчивость, и замкнутость, и неуверенность в себе в целом — все эти вещи, которые так часто отравляют ему жизнь, то рядом с Бэмбэмом или — тем более — Джинёном он не может выдавить из себя даже обычное спасибо. Это такой ментальный, совершенно непробиваемый блок, и Марку, если быть честным, стыдно за себя.

Будто ребята не знают о том, что он учится всего месяц, и требуют чего-то невозможного — они вообще ничего от него не требуют.

Будто они стануть думать о нём хуже, просто потому что он допустит ошибку.

Марк понимает, что всё это до крайней степени глупо, но его рот каждый раз словно зашивают невидимыми нитками.

Самое смешное, что Джинён с Бэмбэмом обо всём догадываются. Если раньше казалось, что они переходят между собой на корейский, потому что обсуждают что-то, о чём Марку незачем знать, или просто, чтобы поддразнить его, то со временем становится ясно, что они по чуть-чуть, но дают ему время привыкнуть. То, как они медленнее и четче произносят слова, оставляют после фраз паузы — это такое «пойми меня, если сможешь».

Марк честно пытается. Джинён иногда, словно забывшись, спрашивает его на корейском, куда бы им пойти или что он хочет поесть — мелочи, на которые Марк способен ответить и часто — просто по инерции — отвечает. Едва ли ему когда-то хватит решимости сказать это вслух, но Марк ему вообще-то благодарен.

Первое октября они встречают вместе — у них возле CU уже что-то вроде своего столика. Они никогда не сидят внутри комбини, потому что там там слишком ярко и бело. А тут, на улице, пока что ещё совсем тепло и тихо, только иногда пройдёт какая-нибудь шумная компания — девчонки в коротких шортах, парни, держащие их под руку — или проедет на скутере очередной курьер. У них сегодня чипсы, кимбап и пиво, оно дорогое и невкусное, но пива так хочется, что становится как-то всё равно. Марк всё равно ни на что, кроме еды и транспорта, толком и не тратит деньги: не то чтобы у него всё есть, просто ничего не надо.

Сентябрь, солнечный и нежный, больше походит на сон — Марк пересматривает фото, сделанные за это время, но эти дома, и крыши, и дороги не кажутся чем-то, что имеет к нему хоть какое-то отношение. Переехав сюда, Марк не стал как-то особенно счастливее… просто спокойнее. В Чанвоне даже дышать легче — и дело не только в воздухе, пахнущем хвоей и морем. Никому нет до него дела, и единственные, кого он может разочаровать — это Бэмбэм и Джинён, но, кажется, для этого придётся постараться.

Поразительно, как близки могут стать люди, так недолго живя вместе в этом крошечном пространстве комнаты — она что-то вроде отдельной экосистемы. Равновесие само устанавливается между ними, и от того насколько безболезненен, абсолютно ненавязчив этот процесс, у Марка странно сжимается горло. Это не похоже на их молниеносную дружбу с Джексоном, завязанную на взаимной симпатии с первого взгляда. Пытаться искать причины тому, что они так хорошо сошлись, наверное, глупо, но Марк не может ничего с собой поделать. Кто знает, может, если бы он разобрался во всём _тогда_ , ничего бы не случилось.

Ничего бы не случилось, и этого — Чанвона с его тихой, размеренной жизнью и Джинёна с Бэмбэмом — тоже.

— Ты даже тише обычного, — Бэмбэм осторожно толкает его ногу под столом, и Марк виновато улыбается.

— Пытаюсь принять тот факт, что прошёл уже месяц. Чем я вообще занимался всё это время.

— Я тоже не понимаю, — фыркает Джинён.

Бэмбэм закатывает глаза.

На улице так хорошо, что они решают взять соджу и пить тут же, а не идти к Джинёну домой. У Марка странное настроение: слишком остро чувствуется, насколько живое его тело. Биение сердца, слабая пульсация в кончиках пальцев, равномерность промежутков между вдохами и выдохами — Марк не может абстрагироваться от этих ощущений и сосредоточиться на чём-то другом.

Джинён приносит три бутылки обычного соджу и стаканы и, когда Бэмбэм тянется за своим, бьёт его по рукам:

— Напомни: тебе вообще по закону можно пить?

Бэмбэм в ответ корчит трагичную рожу:

— Неужели ты боишься ответственности, хён?

— Боже, это так неправильно прозвучало сейчас, — бормочет Марк себе под нос, и Джинён с возмущённым воплем толкает его локтем в плечо.

Соджу уходит быстро. Пару раз они произносят совершенно дебильные тосты, а Бэмбэм даже проливает полстакана себе на джинсы. В какой-то момент картинка перед глазами подёргивается лёгкой дымкой — Марка ведёт, но, если бы он стоял, это бы чувствовалось куда сильнее. У Джинёна рядом совсем красное лицо, он с задумчивым видом вертит в пальцах бумажных стаканчик. В тусклом свете, долетающем до них от ближайшего фонаря, видно, что у него на щеке немного высыпало акне.

Наверное, это первый раз, когда Джинён кажется таким простым. Словно бы геометрически правильным.

По витрине магазина лениво карабкается огромный богомол. Марк разглядывает его плоское, будто бумажное тело. Бэмбэм рывком поднимается со скамейки.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — и немного шатающейся походкой удаляется в сторону жилых домов.

— Наверное, стоило отвести его самому, — говорит Марк, провожая его тощую фигуру взглядом. — Убьётся же в каком-нибудь тёмном углу.

Джинён пожимает плечами:

— Чем стыднее ему будет завтра, тем приятнее будет мне.

— Боже.

Они замолкают. Марк разглядывает обрубок своего отражение в телефоне, лежащем перед ним на столе. Который час уже? Время, здесь с ним вечно проблемы.

Экран телефона загорается, когда Марк делает ещё один глоток, и в первую секунду кажется, что это просто такой глюк. Марк опускает стакан обратно на стол и просто смотрит на интерфейс входящего звонка в скайпе. У его телефона всегда выключен звук, поэтому со стороны это, наверное, выглядит или суперглупо, или супердраматично.

У Марка пересыхает в горле.

Как долго это длится? Марк не сводит взгляда с телефона — не может отвести глаза, не может пошевелить рукой. Реальность, от которой он так упорно бегал, снова настигает его, и снова кажется, что это окончательно и бесповоротно.

Джинён молчит, но его взгляд жжёт Марку тыльную сторону ладони. Ну же, подними? Не поднимешь? Почему? Джинён молчит — и это ещё одна вещь, за которую Марк ему благодарен.

Вызов заканчивается, остаётся лишь уведомление. На секунду хочется схватить телефон и выбросить его куда подальше. Тело, казавшееся слишком живым весь сегодняшний вечер, словно отключается, и Марк остаётся в полнейшей тишине, и посреди неё с тихим щелчком появляется эта мысль: я не разговаривал с Джексоном больше месяца.

— У тебя сейчас такое лицо. Просто вау, — говорит Джинён. Его голос, спокойный, ровный и тихий, Марк цепляется за него, как за спасательный трос.

Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но слов не находится. Марк просто кивает.

— Почему именно Чанвон? — Джинён делит остатки соджу между их стаканами. Марк следит за его руками — из-под рукава кофты выглядывает ремешок часов. Иногда кажется, что Джинён носит их не снимая.

— Так получилось. Я просто ткнул в место на карте — и вот.

Джинён задумчиво мычит себе под нос. Марк переводит взгляд на собственные ладони, плашмя лежащие на столе. Он не говорит о том, что выбирал место подальше от Сеула, потому что устал от больших городов и людей, живущих в них.

Джинён чуть пьяновато приваливается к его плечу, смешно морщит нос и хмурится. Говорит:

— Насколько всё было плохо, если тебе пришлось свалить на другой континент?

В каждом его движении Марк узнаёт то самое, ядовитое и безнадёжное, — узнаёт себя.

— Нет, у тебя на самом деле всё по лицу было понятно, — Джинён поворачивает к нему голову, взгляд маслянистый, взгляд ищущий. Джинён смотрит на его рот, и на мгновение Марк тоже опускает глаза на его губы — они ярко и влажно блестят от соджу.

Марк не знает, кто кого хочет поцеловать.

В конечном итоге, ничего так и не происходит.

— У тебя ведь тоже было не очень, да? — спрашивает Марк, собственный голос кажется едва различимым шелестом. Всё, что он до этого слышал о Джебоме — особенно от Джинёна — приобретает совсем другой смысл.

Джинён улыбается одними губами — только глаза при этом совершенно безразличные, бесцветные — и встаёт.

— Нам нужна ещё одна, — говорит он, и шарит в кармане куртки в поисках кошелька. — И Бэмбэму пора бы уже вернуться.

Марк набирает Джексону сам. В Лос-Анджелесе тогда часа два ночи, и Джексон, наверное, уже должен лежать в кровати и смотреть какое-нибудь глупое видео на ютубе, может, что-то вроде сборки вайнов или эпизоды с Try Guys на баззфиде. Марк долго не может решиться, выбирается на улицу и прогуливается перед общежитием, сжимая в руках телефон. В голове — ни одной связной мысли, и не то чтобы это было ново, просто, блин, Марк, возьми себя в руки.

Пока никого нет, Марк усаживается на курилке — воздух там тяжёлый, и кофта у него наверняка страшно провоняет. Странно, но это даже немного успокаивает, вспоминаются школьные годы — Марку было шестнадцать, и он курил, чтобы казаться круче. Он бросил потом, в девятнадцать, что ли, совершенно безболезненно: просто как-то забыл купить пачку — и так о ней и не вспомнил.

В Корее темнеет совсем рано, поэтому часто кажется, что ничего и не успеваешь сделать. За месяц Марк так и не застал ни одного заката, и почему-то это кажется катастрофическим упущением. Небо подёргивается синевой, свет становится тусклее — скоро зажгутся фонари.

Телефон в руке вибрирует: пишет Джинён, говорит, что зайдёт за Марком после пар, чтобы потом вместе пойти в библиотеку. Джинёну надо учиться, а Марк просто хотел найти какую-нибудь книжку на английском. Не то чтобы он большой фанат чтения — если уж на то пошло, то прочитанные им книги можно пересчитать по пальцам — просто иногда кажется, что, находясь вдали от дома, он забывает что-то важное. Бэмбэм как-то шутит про грамматику, и Марк щипает его за тощее бедро — вопль, который он получает в ответ, кажется музыкой.

Забавно, но именно то, что это Джинён, его в конечном итоге и подхлёстывает. Марк не отвечает ему, а открывает скайп и даже не даёт себе времени передумать — сразу жмёт на кнопку вызова. Прикладывает телефон к уху и ждёт, сам не зная, чего больше: чтобы Джексон ответил или, _господи, пожалуйста_ , не отвечал.

Гудки прерываются шорохом на том конце. Какое-то шебуршание, потом чуть глуховатое, но всё равно различимое «хэй».

Как Марк не начинает реветь, та ещё загадка.

— Привет, — выдыхает он, и, наверное, Джексон подумает, что он опять надел старые наушники. — Не слишком поздно?

— Нет, нормально. Я всё равно сидел на ютубе. Пересматривал все эпизоды Try Guys.

Марк фыркает в трубку. Кто бы сомневался.

Голос Джексона кажется немного грубее. Даже странно, как быстро Марк это замечает — так отчётливо всё отпечаталось в его памяти. Он слушал Джексона едва ли не каждый день на протяжении последних восьми лет — бесконечные часы разговоров, как километры плёнки на огромной аудио-кассете. Видимо, месяца недостаточно, чтобы всё это исчезло, может, только немного покрылось пылью. И всё-таки стоит услышать ещё раз — и как будто не было этого молчания длиною в месяц.

— Отличное занятие перед сном, — Марк немного жуёт губу от волнения — старая привычка. — Ты скоро ложишься?

— Думал в полтретьего. Сколько у вас сейчас там?

— Почти шесть вечера, — отзывается Марк.

— Я безнадёжно отстал от тебя, да? — от смеха Джексона у Марка внутри всё съёживается. Как страшно можно скучать по некоторым вещам.

— Это за все твои каникулы в Гонконге.

Разговаривать так, будто всё в порядке, будто ничего не случилось — хотя, окей, ничего на самом деле не произошло, — странно. Джексон немного жалуется на учёбу, потом рассказывает как дела у его родителей и их общих друзей. Лёгкость, с которой он говорит, неожиданно ранит, и в какой-то момент Марк перестаёт разбирать слова и просто слушает голос Джексона, чуть хрипловатый и приглушённый.

Джексон не кажется ни злым, ни разочарованным — и, серьёзно, то ли он настолько дурак, то ли настолько верит в людей. Впрочем, это одно и то же. На улице холодает, и в какой-то момент вайфай обрывается на долгие десять секунд.

Всё в порядке, и их разговор — это разговор двух лучших друзей, разделённых несколькими тысячами километров и шестнадцатью часами полёта. Они скучают друг без друга, но эти разговоры в скайпе — это всё, что им остаётся на ближайшие несколько месяцев.

Никто из них не сбегал через полмира, ничего толком не объяснив. Не замолкал ни в телефоне, ни в соцсетях на долгий месяц, чтобы потом позвонить и сказать «привет».

Спросить «не слишком поздно?».

Ведь так?

Марк мало что рассказывает, только отвечает на редкие вопросы Джексона, вроде «где ты живёшь?» и «как тебе еда?». Он словно специально не спрашивает ничего серьёзнее, ничего глубже, хотя по паузам становится понятно, что он хотел бы спросить. Марк описывает ему Бэмбэма, и внешне, и по характеру, но не говорит о Джинёне ни слова — не упоминает о его существовании в принципе.

Джексон просит его сказать что-нибудь по-корейски, и Марк не очень искренне шлёт его к чёрту. Если бы они были в одной комнате, он бы бросил в Джексона подушку, а тот бы визжал, как девчонка, и притворялся тяжело раненым, скрючившись где-нибудь на полу.

Джексон громко зевает в трубку.

— Надо идти, или завтра не встану, — бормочет он. Слышно, как шуршит одеяло, когда он устраивается в кровати поудобнее.

— Прости, что не ответил вчера, — очень глупо и не в тему говорит Марк. Джексон молчит, словно ждёт продолжения, но Марк не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

Прости, что не ответил ещё десяток раз до этого.

Прости, что ничего не сказал.

Я влюблён в тебя, Джексон, очень давно влюблён.

— Пришли мне фоток, — наконец говорит Джексон. — Я уже забыл, как ты выглядишь.

И добавляет:

— Я скучаю.

Марк не видит его лица, но хорошо представляет. Лицо, неизменно оказывающееся в каждом его сне.

Он не говорит «я тоже».

— Хорошо, — Марк кивает сам себе. — Доброй ночи, — и кладёт трубку.

Марк собирается уходить, когда на курилке появляется пара кореянок — они садятся на его место и, затянувшись, утыкаются в телефоны.

Небо уже совсем тёмное, Марк натягивает рукава кофты до самых пальцев — он и не заметил, когда похолодало. Марк убирает телефон в карман джинсов и бредёт к общаге — Бэмбэм уже должен был вернуться с собрания по поводу очередного проекта. Можно будет посмотреть вместе какой-нибудь фильм. И даже позвать Джинёна.

Его лицо, отстранённое и немного надменное, встаёт перед глазами. Марк видел Джинёна уставшим и пьяным, знает, какая дурацкая у него улыбка, когда он смеётся широко и искренне. Джинён вечно стесняется — или говнится — и закрывает рот ладонью.

Что-то в нём неизменно выводит Марка из равновесия.

Вернувшись в комнату, Марк набирает ответ на его сообщения, даже на минуту прикидывает, какую книгу хотел бы почитать, но кроме Гарри Поттера в голову ничего не лезет. Потом он долго листает галерею в поисках фото, которые можно отправить Джексону. Марк выбирает пять, среди них даже их с Бэмбэмом селфи, и скидывает их Джексону в фейсбук. Он уже оффлайн, и Марк на долгую тоскливую минуту просто хочет оказаться с ним рядом.

Это проходит. Джинён снова присылает что-то в какаоток, и Марка впервые посещает эта мысль: Джинёну с Джексоном нельзя пересекаться.

Даже в его голове.

 

— Так что ты почитать-то хочешь? — спрашивает Джинён. Он аккуратно придерживает Марка за локоть, направляя чуть в сторону, чтобы тот не столкнулся с каким-то парнем в куртке спортивного факультета.

— Не знаю. Просто книжку на английском. Я не очень в этом разбираюсь.

Он в первый раз в библиотеке — тут светло и уютно, на первом этаже что-то вроде учебной зоны с диванами и креслами. Джинён говорит, что наверху есть учебные аудитории с отдельными кабинками — они всегда до отказа забиты во время экзаменов. Они поднимаются на третий этаж, и Джинён тянет его в одну из дверей — там зал, уставленный рядами книг. В дальнем конце — англоязычная секция. Марк мельком проходится по указателям на полках: математика, биология, политика, музыка — и сворачивает к художественной литературе.

Какие-то названия на корешках книг даже кажутся ему знакомыми — что-то из школьной программы, что-то просто из интернета. На полках с английской классикой он замечает «Гордость и предубеждение» — сразу вспоминается, как сестра раза три минимум насильно усаживала Марка смотреть снятый по книге фильм.

Джинён ходит чуть позади Марка, кажется, он не чувствует себя хоть сколько-нибудь потерянным. Несколько раз он вытаскивает книги с полок, разглядывает обложку, перелистывает страницы и иногда мычит себе под нос — видимо, что-то одобрительное.

У Марка глаза разбегаются — за что хвататься, чёрт знает. Он ищет обложку, которая привлекла бы его внимание, или какое-нибудь цепляющее название, но не особо успешно. Книга, которую он вытаскивает первой, оказывается каким-то потрёпанным детективом — Марк разглядывает её немного, а потом возвращает на место.

— Может, подскажешь что-нибудь? — наконец сдаётся Марк.

Джинён как-то странно улыбается уголком губ. Не то чтобы насмешливо, но тоже не очень хорошо.

— Мог бы, наверное.

Он оттесняет Марка плечом и проходится вдоль полок, цепляет пару книг, но тут же забраковывает. Марк только тогда замечает, что его движения — это движения человека, привыкшего к книгам, к тому, как они чувствуются в руке. Джинён, с этими его рубашками, очками и отвратительно умным видом, наверное, просто создан, чтобы быть книжным червём.

— Держи, — Джинён протягивает ему книгу в твёрдой, ярко-жёлтой обложке.

— «Остров сокровищ»? Серьёзно? — Марк хоть и пытается звучать возмущённо, но не может сдержать улыбку.

— Отличная ведь книга, — Джинён смотрит со всей серьёзностью, а потом что-то в нём ломается, как ледышка, и он улыбается в ответ одной из этих своих широких, зубастых улыбок. — Если ты её не читал, значит, у тебя детства толком не было.

Боже, как он стесняется улыбаться. Марк уже привычно ловит Джинёна на том, как он тянется ладонью к лицу, в попытке спрятаться за ней. Это по-своему мило и, наверное, грустно. В Джинёне вообще много всего грустного.

— Могу как-нибудь прийти и почитать тебе на ночь, — зачем-то пытается пошутить Марк, а Джинён ловит его взгляд и кивает.

— Только поесть с собой захвати.

И вот это уже не шутки.

Кажется, что Марк находится под прицелом — ещё мгновение и кто-то, нажав на курок, разрешит всего его проблемы и сомнения. Всё это из-за Джинёна, одним своим присутствием он делает Марка таким слабым и уязвимым. Это не то, что обычно чувствуешь рядом с друзьями. Марк до сих пор не может толком решить, где они относительно друг друга в этой системе координат.

— Пойдём, — Джинён мягко сжимает его локоть, подталкивая вперёд, — уже ставшее привычным действие. От него у Марка внутри всё теплеет, а потом перед глазами встаёт лицо Джексона, и кажется, что за секунду у Марка смерзаются все внутренности.

Джексон отвечает на фейсбуке, пока Марк спит, но открывать диалог откровенно страшно. Снова разговаривать, как ни в чём ни бывало, снова быть лучшими друзьями — Марк совсем отвык от таких вещей и, наверное, не хочет учиться всему этому заново. Он всё утро проводит, разглядывая уведомление о новом сообщении, и чем дольше думает об этом, тем меньше понимает, что ему делать дальше.

Если уж на то пошло, он не то чтобы сильно уверен в том, что делает сейчас. Вся эта история с переездом, новыми людьми и новой жизнью — кажется, что всё это не про него. Марк бы на такое никогда не решился. Чувство, что это сон, не исчезает даже спустя месяц, и как долго Марк сможет прожить в этой полуяви — тот ещё вопрос.

Переписываться с Джексоном неловко — и неважно, какими хорошими друзьями они были раньше. Нельзя сделать вид, что у Марка нет времени, потому что на Джексона у него было время всегда. Встреча после пар, или звонок под утро, или хотя бы какая-нибудь глупость в сообщениях — это что-то вроде напоминания о том, что _я всегда рядом_. Может быть, Марку и хотелось бы, чтобы это оставалось правдой, но между ними такие расстояния, такая долгая тишина, такое громоздкое, душное признание—

Марк никогда не расскажет Джексону — он давно это не решил, а, ну, понял. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, оно просто щёлкнуло в голове: так будет правильно. Марк редко позволял себе сомневаться в этом. Если бы он сказал Джексону о том, как давно и безнадёжно влюблён в него, Джексон бы наверняка не ответил взаимностью, но между ними всё равно ничего бы не изменилось.

Этого «ничего бы не изменилось» Марк боялся просто до смешного.

Целовать Джексона хочется до сих пор — и не так, как когда они экспериментировали в пятнадцать. Тогда это был чистый, почти детский интерес, много слюны и неловких попыток сделать что-то со своим языком. Лицо у Джексона было краснющее — у Марка, наверное, тоже. Тогда он ещё не был влюблён в Джексона — не думал, что в парней вообще можно влюбляться. Это потом Марк дрочил, представляя Джексона, а после боялся посмотреть ему в глаза или дотронуться.

«Я люблю тебя» звучит и вполовину не так плохо, как «я тысячу раз представлял, как мы занимаемся сексом, а потом засыпаем, прижавшись друг к другу».

Целовать Джексона — Марк не может перестать думать о том, как бы это могло быть. В конечном итоге, всё, что ему остаётся, — это тянущее чувство на губах и в груди. То же самое он испытывал, когда они с Джинёном, пьяные, смотрели друг на друга и собирались совершить очередную глупость.

Целовать Джинёна — Марк не хочет думать о том, как бы это могло быть.

iv.

Бэмбэм уезжает в Сеул на выходные — у него там какие-то свои дела. Он предлагает Джинёну с Марком поехать самим, а потом состыковаться где-нибудь, но у Джинёна оказывается куча домашки, а Марк не настолько крут, чтобы покорять Сеул в одиночку.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты сможешь спросить, где туалет, и заказать что-нибудь поесть, — замечает Бэмбэм, когда они сидят в библиотеке, но Марк качает головой — он один в корейское метро не сунется.

— Трус, — бормочет Джинён себе под нос, но он кажется вполне удовлетворённым тем, как всё складывается. Марк щипает его за плечо.

— У меня просто есть инстинкт самосохранения. Хотя даже он работает со сбоями, иначе я бы не общался с тобой, — он едва успевает увернуться от затрещины, которую пытается прописать ему Джинён.

— Грубо, — говорит тот, и отказывается разговаривать с ними до конца вечера. Марк наслаждается отсутствием язвительных комментариев в своей адрес.

В пятницу Марк отсыпается: ложится спать в районе десяти вечера, завернувшись в своё одеяло и плед Бэмбэма, который тот ему великодушно пожертвовал, и разлепляет глаза, не дождавшись трёх минут до будильника, заведённого на девять утра.

До часа дня он совершенно бессовестно валяется в кровати: смотрит обновления на ютубе, потом зачем-то переслушивает музыкальные хиты за две тысячи пятнадцатый год и в третий раз начинает пересматривать Южный Парк.

Бэмбэм жалуется на жару в Сеуле, присылает пару селфи, на которых корчит страшные рожи, — Марк сохраняет их, чтобы было, чем его потом шантажировать.

Джинён обещает зайти за Марком ближе к пяти вечера, говорит ещё, чтобы зарядил телефон. На вопросы он не отвечает — да и вообще перестаёт отвечать на сообщения Марка. Наверняка ныкается где-то в библиотеке.

Без особого рвения Марк пытается усадить себя за учебники — получается так себе. Он читает парочку диалогов, а потом бесится от того, какие они все глупые и бесполезные. У него в последнее время вообще часто появляется это ощущение, будто всё, что он делает, лишено какого-либо смысла — его потуги в корейском кажутся просто жалкими, и сколько бы Марк себя ни убеждал, что всё приходит с трудом и со временем, мало что меняется.

Марк столько всего хотел бы сказать, но у него не хватает ни слов, ни грамматических конструкций, и попытки хоть как-то примириться с этим оказываются чертовски выматывающими.

В конечном итоге, он так и не заряжает телефон. Джинён появляется на пороге его комнаты в начале шестого, на нём кофта с высоким горлом и пальто.

— Надень что-нибудь потеплее. Мы поедем к морю.

Да, точно, Марк же до сих пор не съездил. На самом деле жутко, как мало он сделал за прошедшее время. Надо как-то добраться до Сеула и Пусана, но два выходных — это так мало, чтобы увидеть хоть что-нибудь. Когда речь заходит о местах, которые надо посетить, у Бэмбэма энтузиазм подскакивает до каких-то совсем безумных пределов, и он начинает сыпать на Марка какими-то названиями, большая часть которых не имеет для него никакого смысла, сумбурными впечатлениями и иногда фотками — своими селфи на фоне чего-нибудь.

Марк мало что запоминает из этого, только про Намсан, тот большой и пустой дворец, ну и ещё про Хондэ. Хондэ вообще часто всплывает в разговорах, обычно в связи с упоминанием Джебома — он там вроде как выступает. В голове Марка оно превращается во что-то типа сказочного королевства, городской Нарнии, — неоновые вывески вместо вспышек магических огней, песни под гитару вместо заклинаний, танцевальные баттлы вместо битв на мечах. Да, звучит неплохо.

Небо начинает выцветать — из голубого в бледный серый — когда они выходят на улицу. По пути к автобусной остановке они проходят мимо дома, во дворе которого живёт лопоухий чёрный щенок — Марк по привычке заглядывает через забор, но ни щенка, ни даже его будки не оказывается на месте. Марк едва ли когда-нибудь узнает, что с ним случилось — и от мысли об этому становится тошно.

На улицах пусто, только попадётся иногда какая-нибудь аджумма — мелкие кудряшки, яркая куртка, широкие штаны. Вдоль дороги высятся многоквартирные дома, их стеклянные балконы красятся в мягкий оранжевый и тусклый голубовато-зелёный цвета, за стеклами видны очертания цветов в кадках, тёмные прямоугольники шкафов и телевизоров, чуть расплывчатые силуэты людей. Дома-муравейники — так называет их Марк, но это не кажется чем-то плохим. Он бы, наверное, и сам в таком пожил.

Автобус ждут минут пять, а потом падают на дальние сидения. Кроме них в салоне только три девочки-школьницы, ткнувшиеся в телефоны, у одной из них на рюкзаке болтается игрушка с демоном из «Унесённых призраков». Марк честно не завидует.

Джинён прислоняется к его плечу своим — оно у него тёплое и неожиданно мягкое. Мягкий — это вообще не про Джинёна, в нём всё — это острые углы и плоские поверхности. Эта его геометричность всё никак не проходит, и говорить о Джинёне не становится легче.

Едут долго, час или даже больше. За окном совсем темнеет — и чёрт знает, на какое там море они собирались смотреть. В какой-то момент Джинён засыпает — кажется, он совсем измотался — и его голова скатывается Марку на плечо. Это потрясающе удобно и приятно, а ещё интимно — и это слово никогда не должно связывать их. Наверное, Марк просто по привычке ищет образ, за который можно было бы зацепиться, но даже в таком случае Джинён — далеко не самый лучший вариант.

Пока Джинён спит, Марк немного переписывается с Джексоном. У того снова середина ночи, и он снова лежит в постели, собираясь скоро уйти спать. Раньше они каждый день болтали перед сном, посылали друг другу смешные вайны про чьи-то неудачи или про котиков и в итоге засиживались до самого утра. Даже сейчас Джексон занимает в жизни Марка одуряюще много места.

И в его сердце всё-таки тоже.

Жизнь была бы намного проще, если бы можно было включать и отключать чувства по щелчку пальцев, но вместо этого Марк продолжает пытаться задушить эту влюблённость, эту тупую собачью привязанность. Раньше казалось, что это Джексон похож на щенка, но в конечном итоге, именно Марк, находясь за десять тысяч километров от него, тоскливым взглядом смотрит на дверь.

Марк не замечает, когда Джинён просыпается, просто в какой-то момент, тот сжимает его запястье на долгую секунду, а потом отпускает. Что это, молчаливая попытка поддержать или ничего незначащий жест, — Марк не знает. За окном скользят вывески кофеен и ресторанов — Марк едва успевает разбирать названия, скутеры и велосипеды, припаркованные на обочине дороги, уставленные бесконечными цветочными горшками крыши.

— Не делай такое лицо больше, — тихо говорит Джинён. Он прикрывает глаза и снова кладёт голову Марку на плечо. — Хочется тебя ударить.

Если бы от этого у Марка прибавилось хоть немного мозгов, он бы сам подставил щеку под удар.

— Прости, — отвечает он куда-то Джинёну в макушку. Тот удовлетворённо мычит.

Море сливается с чернотой горизонта. Там ничерта не видно, только мигает где-то вдалеке маяк. У самого берега ещё различимы волны — их изгибы и белые от пены гребни. Шелест моря заглушается шумом проезжающих вдоль пляжа автомобилей и гулом разговоров, доносящихся из прибрежных кофешопов. Песок разноцветный от света их вывесок — кусок зелёный, кусок голубой, кусок розоватый — Марк пытается сфоткать, но из-за плохого освещения получается размыто.

Джинён отводит его к воде — там совсем прохладно. Марк ходит вдоль самой кромки, и пару раз его едва не цепляет волной за кроссовки. Джинён стелет на песке своё модное пальто и усаживается на него, подначивает немного Марка, видимо, надеясь, что тот всё-таки промочит ноги, а потом смолкает, уперевшись взглядом куда-то в темноту.

Джинён бы, наверное, хорошо смотрелся на большом экране. Что-то есть в его лице, жестах, образе в целом то ли книжное, то ли театральное. Лирический герой — хотя насколько вообще может быть лиричным человек, проводящий большую часть времени за учебниками и унижением своих друзей.

И всё равно Джинён, несмотря на не самый простой и приятный характер, не кажется ни злым, ни чёрствым.

— Прогуляемся? — Марк падает рядом с Джинёном и толкает его колено своим. Песок под задницей кажется совсем холодным.

— Пошли. Возьмём кофе, — отзывается Джинён, но не торопится подниматься. Ворот его кофты сбоку немного неровно заворачивается, и Марк тянется его поправить. Джинён от прикосновения весь напрягается, но ничего не говорит.

Ничего не говорит — и так раз за разом. Им сложно без Бэмбэма. Тот всегда умеет разрядить обстановку и не позволяет тишине повиснуть надолго, а сейчас Марку даже дышать трудно — такое тяжёлое и вязкое молчание между ними. Они так и не обсуждают тот вечер и больше не заговаривают ни о Джексоне, ни о Джебоме. Всё это существует в разных реальностях и — Марк напоминает себе об этом снова — не должно пересекаться.

Всех их разговоры — набор бессмысленных общих фраз, и дело даже не в корейском Марка. Часто Джинён язвит, и Марк едва удерживается, чтобы не съязвить в ответ, словно стоит ему сделать так всего раз, и Джинён навечно закроется в себе.

Боже, они как две трусливые черепахи, боящиеся лишний раз высунуть голову из панциря.

Набережная залита светом, и больше похожа на какую-то ярмарку. Джинён говорит, тут всегда многолюдно, но летом, когда открывается туристический сезон, начинается настоящее безумие. Кофешопы с открытыми террасами и окнами до потолка, из которых, наверное, открывается потрясающий вид на море, мотели с английскими названиями, записанными хангылем, рестораны и вытянувшиеся рядом огромные многоярусные аквариумы с ярко-голубой водой — в ней плещутся рыбы, осьминоги и огромные, неповоротливые крабы, с тусклыми, словно замшелыми панцирями. У Марка начинает неметь палец от того, как часто он жмёт на кнопку, чтобы сделать очередное фото. Иногда Джинён трогает его за плечо, за локоть или кладёт руку ему на талию, привлекая внимание, а потом показывает на что-нибудь классное, вроде каменной статуи впереди или девушек в ярких ханбоках.

Они покупают кофе в twosome place — выходит дороже, чем в городе. Марк выбирает место на террасе — там забавные стулья и перевёрнутые деревянные ящики вместо столов. Джинён пьёт свой американо, пока Марк потягивает через трубочку попсовый латте; перед ними раскидывает вечерний пляж — с его огнями, музыкой и бесконечной какофонией голосов.

Кажется, кто-то неподалёку говорит по-английски, но Марк не прислушивается. Джинён постукивает себя по колену в ритм песне, едва доносящейся изнутри, а потом останавливается и, повернув к Марку лицо, смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

Тени у него под глазами кажутся чернее и глубже.

— Хочешь выпить? — спрашивает Джинён, склонив голову к плечу. Ворот его кофты опять неровно заломился.

— Хочу.

— Пойдём к другому пляжу. Там тише.

Джинён редко смотрит так прямо, так открыто. Марк тяжело сглатывает и утыкается взглядом в свой кофе. Неуютно. Снова это ощущение уязвимости — и снова из-за Джинёна.

Там тише, Марк повторяет это у себя в голове. Не думать о продолжении не получается. Там тише и нас не увидят.

Когда они пили вместе в прошлый раз, Джинён хотел его поцеловать. То, как он смотрел на Марка в тот вечер, — даже сейчас от одной мысли об этом у него начинает гореть лицо. Никто никогда не смотрел на него так, может, поэтому это было так страшно и волнительно одновременно.

Самое грустное, что Марк настолько отчаялся, что был готов поцеловать его в ответ.

Интересно, если бы они поцеловались, Марк бы думал о Джексоне?

Наверняка бы думал.

До другого пляжа идут вдоль леса. Вдоль дороги вытягивается цепочка фонарей — их свет кажется совсем тусклым. На самом верху, у ламп, растягиваются полотнища паутины. Марк вообще к деревьям старается не подходить: видел пару местных чудовищ — чуть ли не с его ладонь размером. Пауки не должны быть такими огромными, ну, может, только в фильмах.

Джинён немного рассказывает о пляже, на который они идут: там в основном мотели и пара ресторанов, ещё рядом есть чимчильбан, где можно дёшево переночевать. Летом они с ребятами здесь торчали с утра до ночи — купались, загорали, играли в футбол или волейбол. Джинён не называет имён, но почему-то Марк не сомневается, что среди них был Джебом.

Как давно они знакомы?

Там и правда оказывается совсем тихо. Из людей — только две тёмные фигуры вдалеке, у самого моря, парень, курящий на пороге комбини и какой-то аджосси, уснувший в тёмно-зелёном пластиковом стуле перед входом в какой-то мотель. Вдоль обочины выстроилось с десяток машин, среди них пустое такси с опущенными стёклами — водитель ушёл, абсолютно уверенный, что его никто не тронет.

Это, наверное, одно из самых главных различий Лос-Анджелеса и Чанвона — одуряющее, убаюкивающее чувство безопасности. Будто здесь просто не может произойти ничего плохого.

Хотелось бы верить.

Джинён цепляет Марка за рукав и ведёт за собой в GS25. Он совсем крошечный, зажатый между двумя большими ресторанами, из которых вкусно пахнет рыбой и специями.

— Пиво? — спрашивает Марк, но Джинён качает головой. Его ладонь, там, где она едва касается ладони Марка, кажется очень тёплой.

Наверное, они выглядят чрезвычайно уныло, когда покупают пять бутылок соджу на двоих. У Джинёна на лице — решимость напиться. Может быть, до беспамятства.

Фонари отбрасывают на песок длинные тени. Джинён берёт Марка за руку покрепче, по-настоящему и тащит к воде. Море здесь слышно куда отчётливей — тоскливый, холодный ропот.

— Иди сюда.

Джинён снова расстилает на песке пальто — и не жалко ему? — и хлопает рядом с собой. Марк послушно опускается к нему — места совсем мало, и приходится жаться к Джинёну, его тёплому бедру.

— В Корее обычно не пьют соджу прямо из бутылки, — зачем-то говорит Джинён. Он не так давно зачитывал Марку целую лекцию эту тему, а повторяться — не его стиль. Марк вытаскивает бутылку из пакета, стоящего у Джинёна между ног, и снимает крышку.

Он говорит:

— Никому нет дела до нас, — и делает первый глоток.

Марк не следит за временем: во-первых, ему неинтересно, а во-вторых, его телефон, жалобно завибрировав, выключается где-то после первой бутылки. На пляже холодает, Марк замечает это как-то отстранённо, потому что внутри у него чёртово пекло. Стыд и какое-то нервное возбуждение перекатываются у него в животе тяжёлым комком змей. В какой-то момент Марк опирается о бедро Джинёна, а потом забывает убрать руку.

Вдалеке, в чернильном беззвёздном небе расцветает фейерверк, а потом рассыпается желтовато-оранжевыми искрами. Марк тянется в карман куртки за телефоном и досадливо морщится, вспомнив, что тот разряжен.

— Он же никакой вообще, — комментирует Джинён. — Толку снимать.

Как объяснить, что всё здесь кажется особенным и важным? Марк цепляется за эти детали, чтобы потом, когда всё _закончится_ , хотя бы на мгновение, но оказаться здесь снова.

— Тут проходят фестивали фейерверков три раза в год. Осенний ты уже пропустил, а следующий будет только весной, — Джинён ставит бутылку в чуть влажный, прохладный песок рядом с собой. — Насколько ты вообще здесь? — вдруг спрашивает он. — Ты никогда не говорил об этом.

— Не знаю, — Марк колупает ногтем своё обтянутое джинсой колено. — Я оплатил семестр, но, наверное, было бы неплохо остаться ещё на один.

Помолчав, он добавляет:

— Мне нравится здесь.

Джинён тянется за своей бутылкой и делает глоток. Крупные песчинки липнут к его ладони, и Марк протягивает руку, чтобы стряхнуть их.

— Если ты останешься до весны, то можно будет поехать в Чинхэ — это совсем рядом. Там проходит фестиваль сакуры, куча народу съезжается, все дела. И там есть стация Гёнхва — её ещё называют цветочной дорогой: поезда проходят прямо между деревьев. Там всё от лепестков розовое, как в аниме, — Джинён говорит это без какого-либо особого чувства, но Марк весь напрягается. С кем туда ездил Джинён? Нет, не так. Он ездил туда с Джебомом? Да, вот так лучше.

Джинён укладывается на спину. Вся его кофта потом будет в песке, и волосы тоже, может, он заработает себе воспаление лёгких и будет даже противнее обычного. В небе взрывается последний фейерверк, а потом небо снова кажется чёрным и пустым.

— Иди сюда, — зовёт Джинён снова. Марк отставляет бутылку в сторону и смотрит на него долгим взглядом.

Ворот его кофты снова криво заворачивается, но в этот раз Марк не собирается его поправлять. У Джинёна совсем чёрные, маслянистые глаза, когда он кладёт ладонь Марку на предплечье, ведёт её выше по локтю и ещё дальше, до самого плеча. От Джинёна пахнет соджу и туалетной водой, которая Марку не особо нравится.

Их лица оказываются совсем близко — Марк разглядывает тень от щетины на щеке Джинёна, как в тот вечер.

— Ты сказал Джебому? — тихо спрашивает Марк, а Джинён хмурится и смотрит на него, как на идиота.

— Нет, и никогда не скажу, — и тянет Марка на себя, так что тот едва не падает сверху. Губы у Джинёна совсем мягкие и влажные — он проходится по подбородку Марка, его челюсти, а потом жмётся к его рту своим. Горячо и безнадёжно, словно произошло что-то страшное, и это странное что-то между ними — это плач, или крик о помощи, или ещё что-то настолько же глупое.

Марк наваливается на Джинёна и сжимает пальцы на его колене. Господи, как давно он не целовался. У Джинёна тёплая и твёрдая грудь, но прижиматься к ней совсем не так, как если бы это был Джексон. Марк не должен думать об этом — особенно не сейчас.

Не думать не получается.

Сравнивать Джексона и Джинёна глупо, хотя бы потому что Марк влюблён только в одного из них.

Они долго целуются — у Марка успевает затечь локоть, на который он опирается. Ветер крепчает, ерошит волосы Марка, забирается ему под куртку. Джинён тоже лезет ему под куртку, гладит его по животу, и от этого становится душно и плохо.

Джинён так себе целуется — он кажется совсем неопытным, но жадным. Он долго ждал, а в итоге получил не того, кого хотел бы, но с этим, наверное, надо просто смириться.

Джинён берёт его лицо в ладони, и только тогда Марк замечает кольцо — оно неприятно холодит ему щеку. Прикосновение губ к виску выходит почти нежным — и этот поцелуй, он ведь точно не для Марка.

Не отрезвляет, но как-то приводит в чувство. Марк скатывается с Джинёна и едва не опрокидывает бутылку на песок.

Глаза открывать страшно, но когда он всё же решается, то не видит большой разницы.

Над ним только эта глухая, мёртвая чернота.

Пальто Джинёна потом, наверное, будет как из задницы.

— Ещё одна осталась, — говорит Джинён, тронув Марка за рукав куртки. Марк не поворачивается в его сторону, просто валяется на спине. Наверное, как-то так должны чувствовать себя киты, выбросившиеся на берег. Говорят, их сбивают с курса радиоволны, да?

Стекло бутылки холодит его пальцы.

— Пей, — шепчет Джинён и склоняется над Марком.

До беспамятства было бы хорошо.

По очереди распивают последнюю. Марк долго разглядывает горлышко после того, как Джинён делает новый глоток и передаёт бутылку ему. Странно, но даже от таких мелочей тянет в груди.

Потом они собирают бутылки обратно в пакет и выбрасывают в урну на краю пляжа.

— Мне надо отлить, — бормочет Марк, ткнувшись носом в плечо Джинёну, когда они останавливаются у комбини, не зная, куда идти дальше. Как-то резко становится сонно и уютно — было бы классно сейчас оказать в кровати и закутаться в одеяло. Внутренние часы абсолютно сбиваются — сколько они тут просидели: час или четыре?

— Сейчас спрошу, где тут туалет, — Джинён мягко касается его бедра, а потом заходит внутрь магазина. Он возвращается уже через минуту и кивает куда-то влево. — Пойдём, тут совсем рядом.

Марк послушно плетётся следом. Они проходят мимо двухэтажного ресторана, увешанного оранжевыми и красными фонарями, они горят так ярко, что почти слепят. Вдоль стены стоят длинные аквариумы с рыбой и чуть дальше с крабами — тех так много, что они просто лежат друг на друге.

— Который час?

Джинён вытаскивает из кармана телефон и почти сразу же засовывает его обратно:

— Понятия не имею, телефон разрядился.

— А ещё что-то мне писал про зарядку, — закатывает глаза Марк, и Джинён тычет ему в бок локтем.

Какой-то мужчина окликает их, когда они проходят мимо одного из отелей, — его скрипучий голос разносится по всей улице. Джинён никак не реагирует, а Марк всё-таки оборачивается, но мужчина уже успевает потерять к ним всякий интерес.

— Что он хотел? — спрашивает Марк, когда они отходят подальше.

— Предлагал переночевать, — передёргивает плечами Джинён. Его пальто правда выглядит неважно, а ворот кофты перекосился окончательно. На секунду — на очень долгую и мучительную секунду — Марк представляет, что под ним багровеет увядающий засос. От этой мысли начинается кружиться голова.

— А, — тянет Марк и больше не задаёт вопросов.

Возвращаются из туалета этим же маршрутом. Джинён всё ещё кажется раскрасневшимся, и Марк то и дело косится на его губы. Понемногу туман в голове развеивается, но целовать Джинёна всё ещё хочется.

Из ресторана, того, с фонарями, выходит какая-то парочка — девушка, совсем пьяная и крошечная, просто падает в объятия парня, а тот смеётся и гладит её по голове.

— Интересно, поведёт он её в мотель всё-таки или нет, — говорит себе под нос Джинён, и Марку в одно мгновение становится зябко. — Тебя уже не пустят в общежитие, наверное. Возьмём такси и поедем ко мне?

В горле пересыхает, поэтому Марк просто кивает. Они проходят дальше по улице и находят какое-то такси. Водитель смотрит на них без интереса и вообще чем-то напоминает безразличную ко всему рыбу.

Уже на полпути домой Джинён раскрывает свою ладонь — она кажется серой в полумраке салона — и смотрит на неё долгим взглядом.

— Кольцо потерял, — поясняет он, и Марк кивает, будто всё понял.

Марк остаётся ночевать у Джинёна — тот выделяет ему футон, чистое полотенце и домашние штаны вместо пижамы, они чуть поношенные и очень мягкие, Марк не может удержаться от того, чтобы лишний раз их потрогать. Джинён ложится спать первый, говорит, у него режим — за это хочется его ударить. Он укутывается в одеяло и поворачивается лицом к стене, а Марк остаётся глазеть на его напряжённую молчаливую спину.

Если в такси ему хотелось спать, то дома у Джинёна сон как рукой снимает — наоборот, всё становится чрезмерно реальным, чётким и живым по сравнению с событиями этой ночи. Марк трёт глаза ладонью, пока пытается собраться с мыслями. Произошедшее сегодня — это ещё один пункт в списке вещей, о которых они никогда не заговорят. Глупо пытаться сделать вид, что Марк не разочарован.

Джинён долго не может заснуть — Марк слушает его дыхание и невольно подстраивается под него. Между ними жалкие полтора метра, но сейчас кажется, что это даже хуже, чем океан между Марком и Джексоном.

Марк укладывается на бок, уперевшись взглядом Джинёну между лопаток — на нём полосатая старая кофта, может быть, она такая же приятная на ощупь, как штаны, которые он дал Марку.

Мы ещё будем целоваться, хочет спросить Марк, но не решается, хотя это, наверное, единственный вопрос, на который Джинён дал бы честный ответ.

Он просыпается под будильник Джинёна — за окном уже светло, небо голубое с отливом в серый, кажется, что будет дождь. В такую рань держать глаза открытыми просто невозможно, и Марк слабовольно позволяет себе проспать до двенадцати. Он просиживает у Джинёна полвоскресенья — они не говорят толком и, нет, всё-таки не целуются: Джинён делает домашку, пока Марк, растянувшись на футоне, колупается в интернете и пытается почитывать «Остров сокровищ», который как-то притащил с собой к Джинёну и забыл. Он прочитал всего страниц двадцать — вряд ли это можно назвать поводом для гордости, но Марк утешает себя тем, что не всё приходит сразу.

В какой-то момент Марк замечает: Джинён, отложив в сторону учебник — что-то дофига сложное и медицинское, засматривается на него, задумчивым, тяжёлым взглядом. Он даже не сразу обращает внимание на то, что Марк смотрит в ответ, только спустя долгую минуту чуть качает головой, будто прогоняя сон, и стягивает очки с переносицы.

Боже, как же ему идут очки.

Джинён аккуратно складывает их — дужка к дужке — и убирает в футляр, лежащий рядом на кровати.

— Почитай мне, — говорит Джинён, склонив голову к плечу. Сегодня он выглядит по-другому, может быть, даже немного другим человеком.

— Тебе лишь бы поглумиться над другими, — морщится Марк, но Джинён улыбается неожиданно искренне и почти, ну, застенчиво.

Марк рассеянно колупает ногтем корешок книги. Что происходит.

Джинён потом говорит что-то по-корейски, длинное и сложное, Марк вообще ни слова не разбирает, и отказывается переводить, отвечать на любые вопросы Марка — тоже. Тот бесится немного, а как не, когда кажется, что вот то, что Джинён говорит ему, — это суперважно, а он не понимает, совсем не может понять. Это Марка обычно надо вытягивать из его панциря, а тут как будто Джинён пытается выбраться из своего, и, если ему не помочь, он же залезет в него обратно, и что тогда? С каких пор его вообще волнует Джинён, они ведь и не друзья толком.

Джинён поправляет ворот кофты — он совсем широкий, открывающий шею и ключицы. Может быть, на секунду, но Марк хочет протянуть к нему руку и — просто коснуться.

— Ладно, — совсем тихо говорит Марк. Щёки горят.

— Что ладно, — вскидывает бровь Джинён, и Марк, схватившись за подушку, швыряет её в его сторону.

— Почитаю, если ты так просишь, — Марк утыкается взглядом в книгу — буквы перед глазами разбегаются и отказываются собираться в слова.

Джинён коротко и хрипловато смеётся.

Марк правда ему зачитывает полтора абзаца, потом Джинён начинает его поправлять, говорит, что дикция у него не очень и прочие гадости. Это уже слишком, Марк захлопывает книгу и подхватывается на ноги, чтобы спустя секунду перейти в контратаку. Джинён издаёт какие-то невнятные и немного нечеловеческие звуки, пока Марк заворачивает его в одеяло и раздаёт тумаки.

В конечном итоге, справедливость всегда торжествует.

В этой тупой односторонней, в общем-то, потасовке многое становится понятнее. Джинён смеётся так, что едва не захлёбывается, жмурится, пытается то отбиться от Марка, то закрыть своё лицо. Он правда стесняется своей улыбки. На его подбородке и челюсти проступает первый налёт щетины — ещё вчера он был гладко выбрит. Марк касается его щеки тыльной стороной ладони всего на секунду — просто чтобы проверить.

— Бэмбэм будет через час, — отдышавшись, говорит Джинён. В коконе из одеяла он выглядит нелепо и уютно. Уютно — это не совсем то слово, которое Марк стал бы использовать по отношению к нему, но тем не менее. — Сразу ко мне поедет. Я уже сказал, что не пущу его в дом без еды.

Марк кивает и отвлечённо хлопает Джинёна по бедру. Джинён оставил ему на завтрак — хотя скорее обед — немного риса, и Марк уже успел заново проголодаться.

Бэмбэм возвращается из Сеула с пакетом рамёна подмышкой. Он выглядит чуть взъерошенным и усталым — Марк замечает следы бб-крема у него под глазами.

— После таких поездок хочется умереть. По крайней мере, КТХ — это не пять часов на автобусе, — стонет Бэмбэм, падая на футон к Марку, и тот из интереса почёсывает его за ухом — Бэмбэм отзывается тяжёлым вздохом и пытается подвинуться так, чтобы положить голову Марку на колени.

— Ну, теперь ты дома, а учитывая, что на следующей неделе у нас экзамены, то можешь просто закрыться в библиотеке и вообще никуда не шевелиться, — Джинён проходит мимо них к холодильнику, не забыв зацепить ногой худое бэмбэмово колено — на что получает в ответ приглушённое «я отказываюсь называть тебя хёном». Марк уже сбился со счёта, в какой раз слышит эту фразу.

— Джебом-хён звал нас к себе на выходных. Сказал, предоставит футоны, еду и вайфай. Я бы не отказывался от такого предложения, — Бэмбэм всё-таки кладёт голову Марку на колени — для такого дурака она офигеть какая тяжелая, и тот недовольно дёргает его за мочку смешного, чуть оттопыренного уха — она мгновенно краснеет, а Бэмбэм недовольно шипит.

— Если так уверены, что не завалите экзамены, то поехали. Я освобожусь в пятницу где-то после обеда. Час до Пусана и на поезд. Будем у Джебома часам к восьми где-то, — прикидывает Джинён в слух, заливая рамён кипятком.

— Супер. Джебом-хён и Ёндже-хён будут выступать на Хондэ в пятницу вечером, съездим послушаем. А в субботу тогда устроим Марк-хёну культурную программу.

Марк ничего не может с собой поделать — разглядывает Джинёна, колдующего над продуктами, его прямую горделивую спину. Кажется, что-то в нём должно дрогнуть, хоть как-то выдать то, что он испытывает по поводу всей этой затеи, по поводу _Джебом-хёна_ , но даже когда Джинён оборачивается и передаёт им тарелки с горячим, остро пахнущим рамёном, его лицо кажется всё таким же безразличным.

— Интересно посмотреть, как они там выживают, — Джинён садится на полу рядом с Марком, их колени уже привычно чуть соприкасаются. Даже несмотря на вчерашнее, это прикосновение не доставляет дискомфорта, наоборот, как-то успокаивает. Марк так и не решил, стоит ему беспокоиться из-за их странных отношений или всё-таки нет, поэтому побыть обычными как-то даже приятно.

Рамён вкусный, но горло дерёт так, что хочется плакать. У Марка всё лицо горячее и красное, хоть жарь что-нибудь, утешает только то, что Бэмбэм сидит точно такой же. В какой-то момент у него из уголка глаза скатывается одинокая слеза, и Джинён пытается напеть какой-то грустный трек из дорамы или что-то типа того.

— Чем вы тут вообще занимались без меня? — отставив в сторону тарелку, Бэмбэм жадно отпивает полбутылки воды.

Джинён на секунду как будто задумывается:

— Хорошо проводили время без тебя, — и так выделяет это «без тебя», что Бэмбэм едва не захлёбывается от возмущения. Его и без того алеющее лицо, становится просто багровым — и в Джинёна летит вторая подушка за сутки.

Хён-донсен, уважение и прочее. Ха-ха.

Джинён с привычной лёгкостью уворачивается и делает движение рукой у шеи — будто душит кого-то.

Бэмбэм, округлив глаза, прячется за спину Марка, но тот сам щипает его за тощий бок.

Бэмбэм то ли пищит, то ли крякает — и Марка пробирает на какой-то истеричный гиений смех.

— Надо было оставаться у Джебом-хёна, — хнычет Бэмбэм. Джинён с маниакальной улыбкой делает вид, что точит нож, — получается вполне убедительно.

Уже после ужина Джинён говорит:

— Я на пляже кольцо потерял, — и трогает ту белую полоску кожи, где ещё вчера темнело кольцо. Марк его толком не разглядел тогда — вроде бы совсем простое, без камней, узоров или надписей, обычный чёрный ободок.

— Оно же дешёвое было, не жалко, — отзывается Бэмбэм с пола, на что Джинён делает странное лицо. Что-то типа «ты ничего не понимаешь, Бэмбэм». Марк вот точно ничего не понимает. Джинён не кажется особенно сентиментальным и вряд ли так просто привязывается к вещам. Вряд ли так просто привязывается к людям.

Их взгляды встречаются на долгое мгновение — у Джинёна совершенно расслабленное, какое-то бесцветное лицо и только в глазах — тот же тоскливый блеск.

v.

За всю учебную неделю они с Джинёном видятся всего раз, и то, когда тот идёт на пары. Он окапывается за учебниками и практически перестаёт контактировать с внешним миром — Марк даже не подозревал, что можно быть таким чудовищным заучкой и при этом оставаться, ну, hot.

По-хорошему, Марку бы тоже сесть за учёбу, но настроение совсем нелётное, и даже несмотря на тёплую погоду, выходить за пределы общаги не хочется от слова совсем. Два дня подряд Марк даже не притрагивается к корейскому — вместо этого устраивает марафон любимых аниме. Ему давно нужен был повод пересмотреть «Трогательный комплекс».

Это всё нервное, наверное, только опасается Марк не экзаменов. Предстоящая поездка маячит на горизонте тёмной тучей, Марку бы быть воодушевлённым и заинтересованным — это же, блин, Сеул, но встревоженные змеи у него внутри только чаще ворочают холодными кольцами.

Он, Джинён, может, Бэмбэм — их отношения, что-то точно будет совсем другим. Это жуткое ощущение неизбежности перемен словно давит со всех сторон, и иногда Марку просто физически тяжело расправить плечи.

Он переписывается с Джексоном эти дни — они всё ещё ходят на цыпочках вокруг друг друга, вокруг тем, которые волнуют их обоих. Иногда так и подмывает просто вывалить на Джексона хотя бы малую часть того, что испытывает Марк, но, потянув за одну нитку, придётся распутывать весь клубок, а Марк к этому не готов — и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Что делать, что говорить — почему никто не придумал справочник для неудачников, влюбившихся в своих лучших друзей и не ждущих от них взаимности? Марк дрочил периодически на Джексона: сложно не, когда всё, чего хочется, — это целовать, кусать, трахать и касаться-касаться-касаться. Сейчас Марк точно и не вспомнит, когда обнимал Джексона в последний раз, наверное, где-то в начале августа — целую вечность назад. С того времени столько всего произошло и ещё больше _не произошло_  — даже не верится.

Марк дрочит на Джинёна тоже — ну, так получается. Когда он заканчивает и отталкивается от стены, на которую опирался, на белой запотевшей плитке остаётся отпечаток его задницы. Всё это выглядит жалко, и каким-то таким же себе кажется Марк. Он стоит потом полчаса под душем, опустив голову, и наблюдает за тем, как вода сбегает в сток, и выходит, только когда Бэмбэм возвращается с пар и требует освободить ванную. У него там новый корейский друг, Югём вроде бы, Марк видел его пару раз — длинноногий и шумный, как щенок, он даже младше Бэмбэма, и для Марка до сих пор загадка, как и где они познакомились. Бэмбэм сам торчит в душе чуть ли не час — ноги, что ли, бреет, а когда выходит, едва не доводит Марка до нервного срыва, танцуя под SNSD в одних трусах.

В конечном итоге, Марк не находит не то что ответов на свои вопросы — никто даже не даёт ему подсказок. Разбирайся со своим дерьмом сам, парень, словно говорит ему мироздание. Очень хочется показать ему средний палец.

Поезд в Сеул отходит ровно в пять. Перед поездкой они покупают пончики в ближайшем кофешопе, а Бэмбэм берёт себе ещё и бабблти — он пытается говорить и пить одновременно и едва не давится тапиокой насмерть.

Джинён садится перед ними, и большую часть дороги Марк разглядывает край его плеча, виднеющийся между сиденьями. Он в том же пальто, что и в тот вечер, когда они были на пляже, от одного взгляда на него у Марка теплеет в животе.

Как быстро пронеслась неделя, а казалось, только вчера у них под спинами был песок и ракушки, а в голове вместо всех мыслей алкогольный густой туман. Даже сейчас шелест моря отчётливо звучит у него в ушах. И снова — о скольких несделанных вещах он будет жалеть? За полтора месяца он толком ничего не увидел и не узнал, а чем дальше, тем менее _интенсивной_ становится жизнь.

Может быть, его визит в Сеул станет толчком к хоть чему-нибудь. Может быть, Марку пора снова вернуться в шумный, разговорчивый мегаполис.

Марк прислоняется виском к стеклу, выглядывая за окно. Там поля, и горы вдали, и крошечные домики с яркими крышами. И небо тоже — очень много неба.

Марк немного эгоистично хочет положить голову Джинёну на плечо.

Бэмбэм засыпает где-то в начале пути. Он притащил с собой подушку в виде бледно-голубой собаки, и его лицо и шея просто тонут в ней. В какой-то момент айпод Бэмбэма выскальзывает из его ладони, и Марк едва успевает протянуть руку, чтобы не дать ему свалиться под кресла.

В Сеуле уже темно, когда они добираются до станции. Громко и многолюдно, ярко — и, блин, Марк по-своему скучал по этому. Джинён тащит их в метро, где Марк ворочает головой из стороны в сторону, словно сова: едва успевает читать названия станций и залипает на бесчисленные плакаты — реклама косметики, дорамы, поздравления ко дню рождения какого-то айдола.

Джебом с Ёндже живут в офистеле недалеко от Хангана — Марку это едва ли что-то говорит, но он на всякий случай запоминает. Джинён с Бэмбэмом вообще рассказывают ему много малопонятных для него вещей, высыпают на него ворох каких-то названий — в какой-то момент у Марка так опухает мозг, что он выпадает из разговора на добрых пятнадцать минут.

Ханган потрясающий — или что-то вроде того. Марк вообще сильно сомневается, что может адекватно описать, что чувствует в тот момент, когда поезд пересекает один из мостов. Это совсем короткая поездка, но Марк приникает носом к стеклу, будто ему пять. Вода внизу — чёрная и блестящая, где-то вдали, размытые от тумана, маячат хребты других мостов, а вдоль берегов золотыми толстыми змеями стекают по шоссе машины. Это больше похоже на сон, на вспышку или, ну, хотя бы вайн. Поезд скрывается в туннеле, а Марк всё не может отлипнуть от стекла: увиденное кажется если не божьим откровением, то чем-то очень близким. Джинён осторожно трогает его за рукав и, когда Марк оборачивается, улыбается одними уголками губ.

Офистель выглядит как обычная многоэтажка, зажатая низкими коробками ванрумов с закусочными и комбини на первых этажах. От яркости их вывесок у Марка начинают болеть глаза.

Внутри подъезда чисто — почти стерильно, Марк приваливается к стене лифта, пока Бэмбэм пытается сфотографировать себя в зеркале. Джинён ерошит ему волосы пятернёй чисто из вредности.

Коридоры тут странные — узкие и белые. Безликость дверей, их ненавязчивая, но угнетающая бежевость — Марка аж передёргивает. Бэмбэм едва успевает нажать на звонок, как в квартире слышался шаги, а потом дверь распахивается и его просто затягивает внутрь.

Дальше какой-то ад и суматоха, Марка хватают за локоть и тянут следом, кажется, сначала это Джинён, а потом ладонь становится незнакомой, широкой, но какой-то мягкой и почти нежной. Коридор оказывается крошечным, создаётся впечатление, что в банку набилось пять больших, шумных и очень беспокойных сардин. Большую часть шума создаёт Бэмбэм — ожидаемо, но Джинён тоже не отстаёт и осыпает Джебома и Ёндже с порога потоком ругательств.

— Хэй, — Марку протягивают руку и, когда он поднимает глаза, многое становится ясным. — Меня зовут Джебом.

Марк улыбается — кажется, выходит немного нервно, у него всё ещё не очень с новыми людьми — и отвечает на рукопожатие.

Джебом серьёзный и красивый, у него серёжка в ухе — металлический крестик, тускло блестящий в свете лампы. Он сгребает Бэмбэма в охапку, а потом долго обнимает Джинёна — тот хлопает его по спине и говорит, что кто-то здесь совсем раскис. Джебом смеётся ему в ухо «я же скучал, придурок», и Джинён, запрокинув голову, хохочет в ответ.

Дальше — лучше. Квартира и не квартира толком, а комната, которая и кухня, и гостиная, и спальня одновременно. Она захвалена разнообразным хламом до краёв — шмотки, книги, диски, просто какое-то барахло — и от того кажется ещё меньше. Вот что реально классное — так это окно, оно огромное едва ли не во всю стену, и вид оттуда открывается отличный — вечерний горящий город и тёмный силуэт горы вдалеке.

Узкая лестница ведёт на подобие второго этажа — Марк заглядывает туда мельком, чтобы бросить вещи: там одинокий футон, заваленный учебниками, шкаф, из которого выглядывает рукав какой-то кофты, и неебически низкие потолки — у Марка аж перед глазами темнеет от боли.

Они рассаживаются на полу внизу, Джебом, скептически их осмотрев, идёт подогревать ужин. Спасибо Бэмбэму — языки у всех развязываются быстро, и Марк не чувствует себя лишним колесом.

Второй парень, Ёндже, нравится Марку больше Джебома. Он громкий и нелепый, с этим широченным ртом и низким голосом. Он смешно повизгивает, когда Бэмбэм начинает щипать его за бока, а потом падает лицом в одеяло, валяющееся рядом, и стонет от безысходности.

— Признайся, ты скучал по этому, — громким шёпотом говорит ему на ухо Джинён, и Ёндже вздрагивает. — Я вот определённо скучал, — и с совершенно непроницаемым лицом сгребает Ёндже в объятия.

Джебом над ними только смеётся, говорит «держись, Ёндже-я», а потом раздаёт им тарелки с рисом и свининой. Где-то между всем этим Марк отчётливо понимает одну вещь: Джинён бы никогда не влюбился в Ёндже. Откуда эта мысль берётся — чёрт его знает, но Марк вертит её в голове как кубик Рубика, двигает туда-сюда и не приходит ни к чему большему. Просто это «не Ёндже» кажется очень важным. Таким же важным как «именно Джебома».

Сколько он в Сеуле — часа два? Марк приехал сюда не зря: уже сейчас что-то меняется — только не разобрать к чему, и, может быть, он сам — замысловатый паззл, пытающийся сложиться воедино.

Джинён вытаскивает из угла гитару, она чуть потрёпанная, вся в каких-то наклейках. Она до абсурдного не сочетается ни с Джинёном, ни с Джебомом. Марк плохо понимает, что об этом думает.

Ёндже наливает ему сладкого и вкусного сливового сока, пока Джинён на пробу перебирает струны, Джейбы мычит что-то в ответ, и даже по этому заметно, как хорошо они друг друга чувствуют. Вспоминаются слова Бэмбэма, что Джинёну тоже стоило бы поехать с ними. Интересно, почему он не.

Только когда Джинён сам начинает петь, до Марка доходит: он его до этого никогда не слышал. Это какая-то баллада на корейском, она Марку совершенно не нравится с первых нот, но Джинён — он на самом деле хорошо звучит, и, если немного фальшивит, то, скорее всего, потому что давно не практиковался. Джебом подхватывает припев, Ёндже тоже присоединяется — и, вау, вот это голосище. Они, пусть и немного нестройно, но хорошо звучат вместе. Джинён перебирает струны гитары, а потом вдруг сбивается, обрывая второй куплет на середине.

И слава богу. Марк не знает слов, Марку не нравится эта песня, но остро, болезненно и жгуче нравится Джинён.

— Ты чего, — Джебом толкает его плечом, и Джинён корчит недовольную рожу.

— Вообще-то, мы приехали слушать вас, — и пихает Джебома в ответ.

Тот смеётся, запрокинув голову, и серёжка слабо подрагивает вместе со всем его телом. Марк смотрит, как ходит под кожей его кадык.

— Надо расстелить футоны сейчас, а то потом всем будет лень, — предлагает Джейби, и Бэмбэм спешно ретируется в ванную, лишь бы не помогать. Вчетвером они раскладывают ещё два футона внизу — свободного места практически не остаётся — и раскидывают на них подушки и одеяла.

— Мы с Джебом-хёном поспим вместе, — немного рассеянно говорит Ёндже. — Только одного одеяла вам всё равно не хватит, придётся делиться. В принципе у нас ещё где-то был плед, надо поискать.

— Вот пусть Бэмбэм и спит под пледом, — предлагает Марк, и Ёндже глуповато хихикает и кивает.

Они пьют перед самым выходом — по бутылке каждый, прямо из горла, и Ёндже почти сразу становится красным и пьяненьким — по-другому не назовёшь. У него совсем другое очарование, не похожее, ни на кого из них, ну, может, только чуть-чуть на Бэмбэма. Ёндже наивный и искренний — такого и сложно, и очень хочется обидеть.

Джебом говорит, что бутылка соджу — это нередкая процедура для поднятия настроения, когда они выбираются гулять компанией, а напиваться они и не напиваются толком, как-то не до этого. У них вообще сейчас JYP, вроде как-то надо беречь репутацию, пусть и не понятно, какие у агентства на них планы.

— Вы точно дебютируете, — серьёзно и уверенно говорит Бэмбэм, будто одной его убеждённости хватит, чтобы это стало правдой. Джебом обнимает его рукой за шею и целует в макушку — Джинён на это закатывает глаза и спустя полминуты сам делает то же самое. Бэмбэм пищит и извивается угрём между ними — Марку становится его жаль.

— Как вернёмся, сходим на крышу, там у нас офигенно, — обещает Ёндже, и Бэмбэм согласно кивает.

— Если бы Марк-хён тут жил, то точно не вылазил с крыши, — добавляет он. — Там даже вайфай ловит, можно было бы вообще оттуда не слезать.

Жаль — ха. Марк отвешивает Бэмбэму затрещину — звук получается потрясающий.

Прикосновение оказывается совсем неожиданным — Марк вздрагивает, и в следующую секунду к нему на колени запрыгивает кошка. Кажется, сиамская, тонкая и лёгкая — она обнюхивает кофту Марка, уперевшись лапами ему в бедро. Честно, Марк рядом с ней даже дышать перестаёт — так боится спугнуть.

— О, Нора, — Джинён тянется вперёд и гладит кошку по загривку. — Спала, что ли, где-то.

Та тычется носом ему в ладонь, а потом немного лижет его пальцы. От одного взгляда на этих двоих Марку становится как-то тепло. Джебом подзывает Нору к себе, и та послушно перебирается к нему на руки.

— Джебом-хён знал, что если станет айдолом, ему придётся забыть про отношения, поэтому решил готовиться сразу, — комментирует Бэмбэм. Если бы Джебом не держал в руках Нору, то кое-кому бы точно досталось.

Лицо Джинёна темнеет всего на мгновение, но Марк всё-таки замечает. Его взгляд становится чуть серьёзней, чуть более замкнутым, будто он там у себя внутри запирает на все замки все оставшиеся к Джебому чувства. Забыть про отношения, а про отношения с парнями лучше и не знать, правда?

Какие же они неудачники. Влюбляться в лучших друзей — это самолично приставлять нож себе куда-нибудь под ребро и просить надавить. Джексон у Марка уже по самую рукоять.

— Время, ребят, — зовёт Джебом и встаёт. Нора спрыгивает на пол — все движения лёгкие и упругие.

Пока Джебом с Ёндже копошатся с гитарой, динамиками и микрофоном, Джинён и Марк спускаются вниз. Бэмбэм уходит в магазин за жвачкой, а они остаются ждать у подъезда. На улице совсем тепло, только подует иногда прохладный ветер, тронув листья деревьев и ворох каких-то реклам на дороге.

— Тебе понравится на Хондэ. Там всё особенное, — словно устав от молчания, говорит Джинён. Марк слышал это тысячу раз до этого. Телефон в кармане вибрирует уведомлением, Марк вытаскивает его, чтобы мельком глянуть на экран — Джексон, и убирает обратно.

В отсутствие Джебома Джинён словно выцветает. Он отворачивает от Марка, и всё, что тому остаётся, — это сверлить взглядом его спину и плечи. Марк не знает, что делать, — не то чтобы в этом было хоть что-то новое, но было бы приятно хоть раз не чувствовать себя таким бесполезным.

Может, Джинёну в голову даёт соджу. Может, Марку тоже. Джинён разворачивается к нему и, сделав шаг навстречу, на долгое мгновение сжимается его ладонь в своей. Это потрясающе неромантично, но интимно и по-своему неприятно. Джинён смотрит потерянно и бесконечно устало. Как глубоко Джебом у него под рёбрами?

Они стоят так немного, руки как мосты между двумя берегами. На Джинёна невозможно не смотреть: такой он, ну, печальный, что ли, и красивый. Окажись они в другой реальности, Марк бы в него сейчас обязательно влюбился, но в этой в его сердце и так хватает мусора, который по-хорошему давно пора было бы переработать.

Потом всё заканчивается. На горизонте появляется тощая и длинноногая фигура Бэмбэма — он чем-то похож на огромное насекомое, и Джинён снова становится привычным собой. Джебом выходит из подъезда, закинув чехол с гитарой на плечо.

По дороге к метро Бэмбэм угощает их мятной жвачкой, она совсем никакая — вкус выветривает почти сразу, но Марк упрямо продолжает жевать её всю дорогу. На станции Хондэ ипку многолюдно, Джинён цепляет его за руку, чтобы не потерять, и умело протаскивает за собой. В толпе мелькает несколько европейских лиц — они кажутся ужасно непривычными, если не сказать неправильными. В Чанвоне редко встретишь иностранцев — только если они не из Китая — может, поэтому он и кажется таким изолированным. Из женского туалета высыпаются стайки девушек — макияж ярче, юбки короче.

— Нам к девятому выходу, — поясняет Джинён, притягивая Марка вплотную к себе. — Там всегда адище творится.

Адище — это не то слово. В Чанвоне на улицах просторно даже в центре, а тут — не продохнуть. Толпа, тяжёлой волной, подхватывает их и тащит вверх по лестнице, а потом Марк видит Хондэ, и всё, что ему рассказывали об этом, становится правдой.

— Добро пожаловать, — хлопает его по плечу Джебом и улыбается — довольно и хитро.

Гам тут стоит страшный — телефонные разговоры, чьё-то звонкое «блять», разносящееся над толпой, звонки мобильников, музыка, слабо доносящаяся из ближайших магазинов — ультимейт мэшап, в котором сходятся абсолютно безумные вещи. В стороне от метро курит группа ребят, Марк решает, что это американцы, крошечная кореянка в нежно-розовом свитшоте нервно вертит головой из стороны в сторону, словно выискивает кого-то — как вообще можно назначать встречи в подобном месте?

Джебом с Ёндже ведут их между рядами палаток, сворачивают куда-то в сторону. Тут не нужны фонари, потому что света магазинных вывесок хватает с лихвой. Возле косметических сладко пахнет духами, из ресторанов мясом и специями, в воздухе смешивается аромат кофе и сигаретный дым. Кто-то впереди роняет телефон под ноги идущему навстречу человеку — на мгновение толпа сбивается со своего ритма, но тут же подхватывается и движется дальше, перебирая тысячами разномастных ног.

— Ааа, как же я тут всё обожаю, — воет рядом Бэмбэм, и Джинён смешно фыркает в ответ.

Периодически Джебома с Ёндже окликает кто-нибудь из знакомых, они отзываются и машут — часто вникуда, потому что толпа уже уносит их вперёд. Джинён кладёт ладонь Марку на талию — она чуть тёплая и приятно тяжёлая, сегодняшним вечером это что-то вроде якоря для него.

— Смотри внимательно, — наклоняется к его уху Джинён, и его голос едва слышится за городским шумом.

Посмотреть есть на что: они проходят по длинной узкой улице, она забита людьми под завязку, они курят, и пьют, и обнимаются, собираются в круги вокруг уличных музыкантов и танцоров. Марк вытягивает шею, чтобы заглянуть через плечи и головы стоящих впереди зрителей: там, в центре, на каблуках танцует какой-то парень, у него ещё губы выкрашены тёмной помадой, а шорты едва оставляют простор для воображения.

— Вот это ноги, — комментирует Марк, и Джейби улыбается краем рта.

— Эти ноги ещё и здорово танцуют, — говорит он, и на секунду что-то мелькает в его голосе — больше не покровительственное, а почти надменное, будто он знает этот мир изнутри, а Марк — просто не очень умный пришелец. От этого ощущения становится гадко во рту — Марк хлопает Бэмбэма по плечу, привлекая внимание:

— Дай ещё жвачку, пожалуйста.

Бэмбэм корчит недовольную рожу, но послушно делится.

— Только потому что из всех этих хёнов ты самый адекватный, — говорит он, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы не быть услышанным Джинёном.

— Ты труп, — ледяным голосом произносит тот, и Ёндже заливается смехом довольной жизнью чайки.

Какой-то симпатичный на лицо парнишка напевает «All of you» — вокруг него собираются в основном или стайки девчонок или парочки. Полноватый кореец в странных шмотках пытается читать рэп, но мало кого заинтересовывает. Это что-то вроде поля битвы или, может, рынка, где каждый пытается продаться. Наверняка кто-то из этих ребят пробовал ходить на прослушивания в агентства или на какие-нибудь шоу, а кто-то ещё только собирается попробовать. Марк бросает взгляд на Джебома и Ёндже, идущих чуть впереди, — они молодые, красивые и талантливые, может, им повезёт больше, чем другим. Может, когда-нибудь в метро на Хондэ ипку будут висеть плакаты с поздравлениями к их дню рождения.

Большие мечты — Марк мало что знает о них. Джексон вот знал, до сих пор иногда позволяет скользнуть на лицо этому выражению бесконечной тоски. Они никогда не говорили об этом, но, наверное, он проклинает Марка за то, что тот позвал его кататься на скейте в тот день. У него до сих пор часто болит спина. Большие мечты лопаются так же легко, как пузыри из жвачки.

На дорогах творится ебаное безумие. Если у Кореи и есть какие-то минусы, то это водители, не считающие пешеходов за людей. Даже в тихом Чанвоне Марк вполне серьёзно опасался за свою жизнь, а тут происходит что-то странное. Толпа вываливает на дороги, а между людей пытаются проехать на черепашьей скорости машины. Марк бы, честно, уже давно отчаялся и пошёл пешком, но эти ребята чертовски упорные.

В какой-то момент теряется Бэмбэм, чтобы спустя три минуты обнаружиться в ближайшем павильоне, расплачивающимся за новый чехол для телефона. Джебом закатывает глаза, а Ёндже загорается энтузиазмом и едва не покупает чехол с миньоном.

— А вдруг ты потом где-нибудь увидишь классный чехол с покемонами? Одумайся, — увещевает его Джинён — как ни странно, срабатывает.

По пути они заходят в магазин, где Джебом грустными глазами смотрит на стенд с сигаретами, но покупает только банку пива. Джинён с Марком берут на двоих персиковый соджу — бутылка только из холодильника и едва не жжёт ладонь. Бэмбэм с Ёндже берут какую-то газировку — просто потому что на ней симпатичный рисунок.

— Мы сейчас пойдём в парк, пока разложимся и подготовимся, вы можете погулять полчаса, — Ёндже потягивает свою газировку через трубочку, и Марк просит попробовать из интереса — она оказывается чертовски виноградная и просто зубодробительно сладкая.

Парк оказывается не парком, а детской площадкой, и там так пахнет алкоголем и сигаретами, что становится трудно дышать. У входа валяется огромная куча мешков с мусором, на самой площадке оказывается что-то вроде игрового комплекса, на котором, словно голуби, рассаживаются едва трезвые компании. У Марка все чувства просто зашкаливают: бесконечный контраст потёртых зданий и цветных, бьющих по глазам вывесок, дикая смесь языков и лиц, смуглых, бледнокожих или блестяще-чёрных, чей-то парфюм и слабый запах рвоты вокруг тёмной лужи недалеко от изрисованных граффити туалетов. Джинён отстранённо гладит его по предплечью, будто успокаивает собаку, и, блин, спасибо ему за это: в Марке всё поёт, и кричит, и едва не плачет, потому что в толковом словаре под словом жизнь должно быть фото этого места.

Джебом, Ёндже и Бэмбэм уходят дальше, а Джинён с Марком проходятся вокруг парка, разглядывают хэндмейд украшения, которые продают прямо тут же, — наверное, было бы неплохо купить Джинёну новое кольцо. Какие-то ребята устраивают рэп-баттл, но с ритмом что-то не в порядке у обоих. В дальнем углу, перед выстроившимися полукругом скамейками темнокожие, рослые парни в ярких рубашках начинают бить в барабаны.

Они садятся неподалёку, Марк против воли покачивается под музыку. Соджу чуть горчит на языке, но это приятное ощущение. Когда Джинён отдаёт или забирает у него бутылку, их руки соприкасаются.

Что за ночь, чтобы быть живым, а.

Надо забыть обо всём — хотя бы на сегодня. Марк достаёт из кармана телефон и, уже отключив звук, видит сообщения от Джексона:

_необязательно говорить, почему ты уехал_

_главное вернись_

_я ведь и правда охренеть как скучаю_

Барабаны, их шум нарастает, превращаясь в грохот. Он разносит над парком и заполняет голову Марка, и всё вместе это слишком, это невыносимо. Сердце забивается куда-то в глотку и пульсирует там горячим, влажным комком. Джексон—

Когда Марк найдёт в себе силы увидеться с ним?

Марк не отвечает Джексону — выключает интернет и прячет телефон обратно.

Бэмбэм проходит мимо, но не останавливается — просто машет. Ребята с барабанами начинают танцевать, и люди вокруг танцуют тоже под эти ленивые раскатистые ритмы. Это что-то дикое, немного африканское, но в то же время до боли городское и похожее на сам Хондэ. Толпа стекается к ним, Бэмбэм лезет в центр и восторженно дёргает руками и ногами под музыку вместе с какой-то темнокожей, улыбчивой девушкой.

Джинён допивает их соджу, привалившись к плечу Марка своим. На нём сегодня одна из его полосатых чёрно-белых кофт с открытым горлом, совсем тонкая, но на улице достаточно тепло, чтобы это не было проблемой. Джебом говорил, что они зайдут куда-нибудь поужинать, и в бар, и, если у кого-то будет желание, даже в клуб.

И всё равно Марк каким-то чутьём понимает, что ничто не сравнится с этим моментом.

Он ловит взгляд Джинёна — абсолютно трезвый и на удивление мягкий. Джинён вертит бутылку в руках, а потом отставляет её в сторону и тянется к Марку, будто хочет что-то сказать ему на ухо. Его губы мажут Марку по шее, и это прикосновение — интимнее любого их поцелуя.

— Пойдём потанцуем, — зовёт Джинён и, даже не дожидаясь ответа, тянет Марка за рукав кофты.

Он чуть поводит плечами, и Марк послушно следует за ним — в эту секунду просто не остаётся ничего более важного. Хондэ — может, кто и в состоянии уйти отсюда, но не вернуться сложно. Каждое мгновение будто привязывает его к этому месту, обшарпанному туалету, изрисованному граффити, незнакомцам в странной одежде, чужим взглядам, голосам улыбкам.

Если они сейчас поцелуются, может, всем будет всё равно. Джинён прикрывает глаза, его веки чуть подрагивают, когда он поводит головой, тень от ресниц тёмным треугольником падает на щеку.

Эта ночь будет долгой, а потом время снова будет лететь, как поезд между Сеулом и Пусаном. Марк покачивается с ноги на ногу и улыбается. Он сорвался через полмира в шумную яркую неизвестность — и не взял обратный билет.


End file.
